MY BELOVED BODYGUARD
by Ny cho evil
Summary: "Tuan Muda jangan seperti ini...tolong lepaskan..."/ "Lalu aku harus apa, Kau pikir aku bisa melihatmu menikah dengan namja lain, lalu membayangkan kau disetubuhi namja itu! Begitu Boo! Kalau memang kau ingin seperti itu, Bunuh aku sekarang KIM JAEJOONG" :: YunJae :: New fic dari author gaje :: Selamat menikmati ::
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

_**Tittle : My Beloved Bodyguard**_

_**Pair : Yunjae and other's**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Drama, Romance and Little angst**_

_**Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan dan Saya berharap Yunho jadi milik saya.**_

_**Warning : GS for UKE, OOC, Gaje, Banyak typo, Cerita pasaran, Ejaan tak seauai EYD, Masih butuh banyak belajar dalan hal tulis menulis jadi saya terima kritk dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan dan normal.**_

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

Sebuah _Ducatti _hitam meleju cepat membelah jalanan kota Seoul di pagi ini. Di belakangnya melaju jenis motor yang sama. Di belakang dua motor balap itu melaju sebuah sedan hitam, berusaha menyusul laju dua motor itu.

Adegan itu seperti adegan kejar-kejaran antara pembalap liar dan polisi. Namun tampaknya mereka yang mengendarai kendaraan-kendaraan itu cukup menikmati aksi kejar-kejaran itu. Hingga kemudian laju kendaraan itu melambat saat memasuki halaman gedung pencakar langit yang di sisi kanan halamannya berdiri kokoh sebuah tugu berlogo huruf 'J'.

Brum

Brum

Ckiiiiittt

Suara ban yang bergesekan dengan lantai setelah di dahului dengan raungan gas yang sengaja di putar menandai berakhirnya aksi kejar-kejaran tadi. Dua _Ducatti _hitam itu sudah terparkir rapi kini.

Seorang namja tampan membuka helmnya sebelum turun dari atas motor itu. Matanya musangnya menatap tajam sosok yang juga tengah membuka helm di sampingnya. Sosok yang tadi ikut melaju di jalanan bersamanya. Sosok yang mengendarai motor berjenis sama dengan yang dikendarainya. Namun berbeda, karena sosok yang di perhatikan namja itu adalah seorang yeoja. Ya, yeoja berparas cantik dengan kulit putih, bibir mungil yang merekah merah, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat semua ke belakang. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut jaket kulit hitam yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya, lalu kakinya di balut skiny jeans berwarna hitam pula dengam sepatu semi boot berheel runcing. Sempurna, kata itulah yang selalu terucapkan bibir hati itu untuk mengagumi sosok itu.

"Kau semakin hebat mengendalikan si hitam, Boo." ujar namja tampan itu, senyum di bibir hatinya merekah indah saat sosok yang di panggilnya 'Boo' itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat indah bermanik hitam miliknya, tak ada ekspresi berlebih di sana. Datar dan dingin.

"Saya punya guru yang hebat untuk semua itu Tuan Muda." sahut yeoja itu sambil tersenyum dingin. Yang membuat namja di hadapannya kini hanya mampu menghela nafas dalam.

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali Boo, jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat kita hanya berdua saja." sahut namja itu tak suka.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda, saya tidak bisa melakukannya dan tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya. Karena hal itu menyalahi sumpah saya sebagai pengawal sekaligus pelayan pribadi anda." yeoja itu membungkuk hormat, membuat namja itu membuang nafas kesal.

"Hhhhh...Tuan Muda, Nona Kim, hhhhh...saya rasa lebih baik setelah ini saya juga ikut naik motor saja dengan anda berdua. Hhhh...mobil itu tak bisa melaju cepat seperti dua motor ini. Saya lelah terus memutar stir bundar itu." gerutu seorang namja berjidat lebar dan berkaca mata minus tebal yang baru saja keluar dari sedan hitam yang tadi sempat mengejar-ngejar motor-motor besar itu. Di bahu kirinya terslampir tas hitam sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah note.

"Aku tidak sudi membelikanmu, Yoochun-ah." sergah namja tampan bermata musang itu tajam.

"Hhhh...tidak adil sekali. Coba saja kalau Nona Kim yang mengeluh." gerutu namja yang di panggil Yoochun tadi pelan. Berharap sang Tuan muda tak mendengar gerutuannya tapi kenyataannya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Park Yoochun!" suara berat penuh intimidasi itu menyapa gendang telinga namja berjidat lebar itu. Membuat bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya meremang, di teguknya susah payah salivanya. Oh God... save me please, doanya dalam hati.

"A-aniya Tuan muda." Yoochun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tajam dari atasannya.

"Ehm...kau ingin aku menuruti keinginanmu?" mata musang itu terus menatap Yoochun yang sudah terlihat teramat sangat ketakutan. Jujur saja, bibir hati itu ingin tertawa melihat reaksi bawahannya tersebut. Namun ditahannya, dia tak ingin merusak imagenya sebagai namja berhati dingin.

"Ampun, maafkan kelancangan saya Tuan muda. Saya tidak berani, maaf, maaf..." Yoochun membungkuk hormat, bibirnya tak berhenti meminta maaf.

"Kau..."

"Tuan muda!" seru yeoja cantik itu lembut. Kalau sejak tadi dia hanya memperhatikan, kali ini dia memilih ikut turun tangan. Dia bukan tak tahu kalau sebenarnya Tuan mudanya itu hanya ingin mempermainkan rekannya dan jujur dia kasihan melihat ekspresi ketakutan Yoochun. Namja berjidat itu memang selalu ketakutan tiap kali Tuan mudanya itu mengintimidasinya meski hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Ck!" namja tampan itu berdecak sebal, mata musangnya beralih menatap pengawal cantiknya.

"Hah...baiklah. Aku rasa sudah cukup bermain-mainnya Park. Sekarang beritahu jadwalku untuk hari ini!"

Yoochun dengan sigap membuka notenya, kemudian mulai membacakan rincian jadwal yang harus dijalani atasannya. Mulai meeting pagi hari ini bersama seorang pengembang perumahan asal jepang, kemudian penandatangam kontrak dengan pihak China lalu makan siang dengan tunangannya dan sorenya Tuan mudanya itu harus menghadiri perjamuan dengan rekan bisnisnya dari italy, lalu berakhir dengan pertemuan keluarga di mansion utama milik keluarganya malam harinya. Keluarga Jung.

"Untuk makan siang itu, bisakah kau membatalkannya Yoochun-ah." pinta sang atasan.

"Maaf Tuan muda, Nona Hwang sudah meminta di jadwalkan untuk makan siang dengan anda hari ini sejak satu minggu yang lalu." jelas Yoochun, menolak secara halus permintaan Tuan mudanya.

"Ish...baiklah. Boo...apa pakaianku sudah rapi?" desis Yunho kesal sebelum berbalik menghadap sang pengawal. Yeoja berpakaian serba hitam itu mengangguk.

"Dasiku?" namja tampan itu mendekatkan dirinya pada sang pengawal, kemudian mecondongkan lehernya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke leher Tuan mudanya, mengencangkan simpul dasi yang tadinya mengendor.

"Sudah." sahut yeoja itu setelah merapikan dasi yang dipakai Tuan mudanya.

Puk

Puk

"Kau memang calon istri yang baik, Boo." namja itu melenggang pergi setelah menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala pengawal cantiknya. Senyum bahagia yang tak terlihat siapapun tercetak tipis di bibir hati namja itu saat bibirnya itu meluncurkan kata 'calon istri' untuk sang pengawal.

"Eh..." yeoja cantik itu berjengit kaget, meski bukan sekali ini Tuan mudanya meluncurkan kata-kata itu dari bibir hatinya namun rasanya masih tetap sama. Dia masih tetap terkejut karena detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggila setelah kata itu di dengarnya. Belum lagi semburat merah muda yang selalu menghiasi pipi putihnya setiap kali kata-kata itu di dengarnya.

Yeoja itu tak ingin besar kepala walau sedari kecil Tuan mudanya itu memang sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai calon istrinya. Tapi dia sadar, mereka berbeda. Dia hanya seorang pengawal dan pelayan pribadi Tuan mudanya, bukan putri bangsawan atau konglomerat seperti yeoja yang dijodohkan dengan Tuan mudanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana, Boo? Hah...aku rasa sebentar lagi aku harus memecatmu karena kelalaian tugasmu ini!" seru namja tampan itu yang kini sudah berdiri di depan lift bersama Yoochun.

"Ah...ne...maafkan kelalaian saya Tuan Muda." yeoja itu berlari menghampiri Tuan mudanya, kemudoan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, Yoochun-ah..."

"Ne...saya tahu Tuan muda." dengan sigap Yoochun memencet tombol disebelah kanan dekat pintu lift. Tak berapa lama kemudian lift itu terbuka. Namja tampan itu masuk lebih dulu, kemudian disusul Yoochun dan yang terakhir si pengawal cantik itu.

.

.

.

Apakah ada yang penasaran siapa mereka bertiga?

Semua berawal dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan bermarga Jung. Kebesaran nama keluarga itu sudah terkenal sejak jaman Joseon. Hingga sekarang nama keluarga itu masih sangat di segani di kalangan bangsawan maupun pembisnis di korea selatan. Karena pengaruhnya yang begitu besar pada perekonomian Korea saat ini.

Jung Ji Hoon adalah tetua di keluarga Jung saat ini, dia meliliki seorang istri bernama Jung Eun Hye. Dari istrinya itu lahirlah dua orang putra dan seorang putri, putra pertamanya bernama Jung Hankyung, dia memilik istri bernama Jung Heechul dan memiliki dua putra bernama Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin. Kemudian putra keduanya bernama Jung Taecyeon dengan istri bernama Jung Jessica, mereka memiliki seorang putra bernama Jung Chansung. Lalu si bungsu yang bernama Jung Jiyoung, namun nama putrinya itu sudah di coret dari daftar keluarga Jung karena sebuah inseden yang menurut Tuan besar Jung sangat memalukan dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga Jung.

Saat itu putri bungsu keluarga Jung sudah di jodohkan dengan seorang namja bermarga Park, dia juga salah satu dari keluarga bangsawan di Korea. Namun saat upacara pemberkatan akan di mulai, Jung Jiyoung melarikan diri. Dia tak ingin dinikahi namja yang sama sekali tak di kenal dan di cintainya, itu alasannya hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Dan pada akhirnya menikah dengan seorang namja bernama Choi Seunghyun, dari pernikahan itu dia memiliki dua orang putra yang di beri nama Choi Siwon dan Choi Minho.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho adalah namja yang disiapkan untuk melanjutkan kerajaan bisnis keluarga Jung. Dia di tempa keras oleh kakeknya, karena dia 'lah satu-satunya harapan sang kakek. Ayahnya, Jung Hankyung lebih suka mengurus bisnisnya sendiri yang walaupun tak besar seperti kerajaan bisnis keluarganya namun cukup diperhitungkan pula di jajaran pembisnis di korea selatan.

Tempaan keras dari kakeknya menjadikan Yunho tumbuh menjadi sosok yang dingin, tegas, keras kepala, angkuh dan arogan. Pada siapapun, termasuk pada rekan bisnisnya. Itulah sebabnya sosok Yunho begitu disegani oleh rekan-rekannya. Dengan tangan dinginnya, kerajaan bisnis sang kakek telah di bawanya ke dalam puncak kejayaan selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Yunho tidak akan segan memecat bawahannya yang berulah, kesalahan sekecil apapun tak di ijinkannya terjadi. Dia terlalu perfeksionis dalam pekerjaannya.

Namun demikian hal itu tak terjadi bila dia berhadapan dengan pengawal cantiknya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah putri dari sekretaris pribadi kakek Yunho. Hanya di hadapan Jaejoong, Yunho dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri, menjadi pribadi yang hangat, manja dan ceria. Hanya di hadapan Jaejoong, hanya ketika dia berdua saja dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho tak malu untuk menangis di hadapan pengawalnya itu ketika dia merasa lelah dengan rutinitasnya yang sangat mencekik itu. Hanya pada pengawalnya, hanya pada Jaejoong. Tidak yang lain.

Dan Yoochun, dia adalah teman Yunho semasa kuliah dulu. Awalnya dia tak bersedia menadi sekretaris Yunho karena jujur saja Yoochun cukup takut dengan Yunho. Ya karena sifat Yunho yang sangat arogan dan keras. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap bersedia karena bujukan Yunho yang lebih dapat di sebut sebagai sebuah ancaman.

.

.

.

"Oppa!" pekik seorang yeoja yang memakai pakaian yang sangat minim ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan Yunho. Yeoja berambut merah itu langsung menghampur mendekati Yunho dan memeluk erat tubuh kekar namja bermata musang itu. Yang tentu saja tak ditanggapi oleh Yunho.

"Yoochun-ah, bukankah aku ada janji dengannya nanti siang." tanya Yunho pada Yoochun, dari nada bicaranya tersirat sebuah rasa ketidaksukaan.

"Ne Tuan Muda." jawab Yoochun singkat.

"Jaejoong-ah, panggil petugas keamanan dan seret dia keluar dari tempat ini!" perintah Yunho yang tentu saja membuat tiga makhluk yang lain yang ada di sana menganga tak percaya.

"O-oppa bercanda 'kan?" yeoja berambut merah itu melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Yunho, lalu bertanya dengan tergagap.

"Jaejoong-ah cepat!" teriak Yunho sambil meyentak tangan yeoja itu yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa menjawab Jaejoong langsung berbalik keluar untuk menghubungi pihak keamanan perusahaan.

"O-oppa jangan seperti itu, aku hanya merindukan oppa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu oppa." mata yeoja itu sudah berkaca-kaca, menghiba pada Yunho namun namja tampan itu tak memperdulikannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya, lalu duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursi kebesarannya.

"Yoochun-ah, mana dokumen untuk meeting nanti?" ujar Yunho, mengabaikan yeoja yang terus merengek dihapannya.

Yoochun bergerak sigap menyerahkan dokumen bermap hijau pada atasannya yang tampak dalam mode kesal itu.

"Oppa..." rengek yeoja itu yang merasa diabaikan oleh Yunho maupun Yoochun.

"Jaejoong-ah!" teriak Yunho yang mulai merasa terganggu.

"Ne Tuan muda/sajangnim." Jaejoong masuk dengan dua petugas keamanan.

"Seret yeoja ini dan jangan pernah biarkan lagi dia memasuki gedung ini, kalau sampai aku melihat dia ada di gedung ini lagi, kalian berdua yang akan ku pecat pertama kali!" seruan Yunho menggelegar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, mendatangkan raut ketakutan di wajah-wajah orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Ne sajangnim." sahut dua petugas ini bersamaan. Takut, pastilah. Yunho tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan ucapan Yunho adalah perintah mutlak bagi siapapun. Tanpa pandang bulu. Kecuali Jaejoong, tentu saja.

"Ayo Nona." petugas bertubuh tambun meraih tangan kanan yeoja itu kemudian menggeretnya, sedangkan yang bertubuh kurus mengambil tas yeoja itu di atas meja.

"Lepaskan aku, oppa jangan lakukan ini padaku. Oppa...oppa...lepaskan aku pabbo, kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Lepaskan!" yeoja itu terus meronta dan berteriak, tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu apalagi oleh petugas keamanan.

"Ehm...kalau kau menjadi yeoja yang manis dan tidak gatal seperti tadi mungkin...aku akan mempertimbangkan pertunangan ini. Tapi...ehm...tampaknya kau memang bukan calon istri yang baik, Nona Hwang. Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, sekali lagi kau datang kesini untuk urusan pribadimu maka aku tak akan segan menghancurkan bisnis keluargamu." bisik Yunho tajam tepat di depan telingan yeoja berambut merah itu. Mata musangnya melirik ke arah Jaejoong saat bibirnya mengucapkan kata calon istri, sebuah seringaian tercetak di bibir hati itu.

"Mianhae oppa, mianhae...aku...aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu dan karena tak sabar aku langsung kemari." yeoja itu menangis sejadinya, sungguh baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan Yunho yang seperti ini dan dia benar-benar merasakan yang namanya ketakutan saat ini.

"Bawa dia keluar!" perintah Yunho lagi dan langsung diangguki dua petugas keamanan tadi.

Kali ini tak ada perlawanan. Yeoja yang disebut Yunho Nona Hwang itu melangkah gontai. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan membuat Yunho bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Tapi apakah hal itu mungkin?

.

.

.

"K-k-kau mengerikan, hyung. Sangat mengerikan." ujar Yoochun yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton. Haaahh...sejak lima tahun yang lalu sudah ribuan kali Yoochun melihat kemarahan Yunho tapi baru kali ini dia merasa kalau Yunho sangat keterlaluan dan mengerikan. Mungkin karena yang jadi korban kemarahan atasannya itu yeoja yang berstatus tunangan dari atasannya itu, ehm...mungkin.

"Oh ya...dan aku bisa lebih mengerikan lagi kalau kau ikut berulah, Yoochun-ah." Yunho menyeringai lebar ketika pandangannya beradu dengan pandangan Yoochun.

"Ne Tuan Muda." Yoochun mengangguk patuh. Dalam hati namja berjidat lebar itu merutuki mulutnya yang telah dengan lancang memanggil atasannya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Kau takut padaku, Boo?" Yunho berbailk dan menatap lembut Jaejoong yang masih tampak syok. Berdiri kaku menempel pada tembok di samping pintu masuk.

"Sa-saya rasa...saya bisa memakluminya Tuan Mu...da..." Jaejoong berujar susah payah sambil meneguk pelan saliva yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Kepalaku sakit, bisakah kau buatkan aku secangkir teh." pinta Yunho kalem. Jarjoong mengangguk pelan sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

.

.

Selalu seperti ini, Yunho akan selalu menanyakan apakah Jaejoong takut padanya setelah melihatnya marah-marah. Meski selalu di jawab dengan jawaban yang sama oleh Jaejoong namun Yunho tak pernah bosan menanyakan hal itu.

Dia tahu, sangat tahu kalau pengawal cantiknya itu sebenarnya ketakutan ketika melihatnya marah-marah. Tapi pengawal cantiknya itu selalu berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu darinya. Entah apa alasannya, apa karena dia tak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Yunho?

Yunho tak butuh orang yang kuat untuk menjadi pengawalnya. Kalau dia mencari orang yang kuat, dia tak mungkin menempatkan Jaejoong sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Hei...sekuat-kuatnya seorang yeoja dalam berkelahi pasti lebih kuat namja dan Yunho tahu sekali akan hal itu. Lalu apa alasan Yunho menempatkam Jaejoong sebagai pengawalnya?

Yunho membutuhkan Jaejoong di sampingnya, untuk menjadi penyejuk jiwanya saat kepenatan menyergapnya. Yunho tak bisa bila sehari saja tak melihat Jaejoong. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan, dimana ada Yunho, di situ pasti ada Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong, ketika nama itu pertama kali di dengarnya saat itu dia masih berusia lima tahun. Jaejoong adalah anak dari sekretaris pribadi kakeknya, Kim Kangin. Rasa bahagia tiba-tiba membuncah di hati yunho kecil ketika mata bulat bayi Jaejoong menatapnya. Kemudian bibir hatinya tertarik kesamping membentuk sebuah senyun ketika bibir mungil bayi Jaejoong merekah, tertawa tanpa suara, memamerkan deretan gusi yang belum di tumbuhi gigi. Yunho kecil bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dan sejak hari itulah hati Yunho seakan terpaut dengan Jaejoong.

Apapun yang dia dapatkan, Jaejoong juga harus mendapatkannya. Apapun yang dia miliki, Jaejoong juga harus memilikinya dan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang. Benar kata Yoochun, sedikit saja Yunho tahu Jaejoong mengeluh maka dia dengan sukarela akan berusaha menghapus apa yang di keluhkan Jaejoong.

Kadang Yunho begitu rindu di panggil 'Oppa' oleh yeoja cantik itu dan sepertinya hal itu tak akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat ini. Entah sejak kapan panggilan Oppa yang dulu selalu Jaejoong lontarkan itu berubah jadi panggilan 'Tuan muda'. Dan meski berulang kali Yunho meminta pada pengawal cantiknya itu untuk memanggilnya oppa saat mereka tengah berdua, Jaejoong senantiasa menolaknya dengan alasan tak ingin melanggar sumpahnya.

.

.

.

Dan rupanya kedekatan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong juga dirasakan oleh kakek maupun neneknya. Yang tentu saja keduanya memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Bila sanh nenek menyambutnya gembira, lain halnya dengan sang kakek.

"Leeteuk-ah!" panggil lirih yeoja yang sudah berumur lebih dari 70 tahun itu pada pelayan pribadinya. Dua yeoja berbeda usia itu saat ini tengah duduk di halaman belakang mansion utama Keluarga Jung. Menikmati indahnya langit sore yang memberikan semburat jingga.

"Ne Nyonya besar." yeoja cantik serupa Jaejoong itu menatap lembut sosok renta yang begitu dihormatinya itu.

"Berapa usia Joongie sekarang." tanya Ny Besar Jung, tangan keriputnya tengah memutar cangkir berisi teh hijau sambil sesekali menyesap isinya.

"23 tahun Nyonya." sahut Leeteuk sopan, kerutan samar tercetak di kening yeoja cantik itu, merasa tak cukup mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan majikannya.

"Sudah dewasa...hhhh...rasanya terlalu cepat waktu berlalu, Leeteuk-ah. Bayi mungil itu kini sudah menjelma menjadi sosok yeoja cantik yang berhasil menawan hati Yunho." Ny Besar Jung itu tampak menerawang jauh, berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang tampak cukup terkejut dengan penuturan majikannya itu.

"Mianhamnida Nyonya, apa maksud anda bicara seperti itu? Saya...saya tidak mengerti." Leeteuk membungkuk canggung.

"Hahaha...kau tak perlu meminta maaf Leeteuk-ah. Yunho, sejak kelahiran Joongie dia terlihat lebih hidup. Aku sering melihatnya tertawa ketika sedang bersama Joongie, dia terlihat begitu bahagia ketika bersama putrimu, Leeteuk-ah." Ny Besar Jung terkekeh pelan. Ingatannya kembali pada saat dia tak sengaja melihat tawa lepas Yunho ketika sedang bercanda dengan Jaejoong.

"Nyonya Besar..." Leeteuk hendak memprotes pendapat Ny Besarnya namun urung dilakukan ketika dilihatnya Ny Besar Jung itu sudah menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Ssssttt...kau tahu Leeteuk-ah, bahkan sangat tahu. Selama hampir 27 tahun aku membesarkan Yunho, tak pernah sekali pun dia tertawa lepas ketika bersama kami. Hanya senyum tipis yang sangat samar yang sering ditampilkannya untuk kami keluarganya. Berbeda sekali ketika dia bersama Joongie. Mata tajamnya akan melembut tiba-tiba bila menata Joongie. Hhhh...Leeteuk-ah...maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku." Ny Besar Jung meraih tangan Leeteuk, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Mata tua yang terlihat begitu lelah itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Saya akan berusaha mengabulkannya, Nyonya." Leeteuk tersenyum hangat.

"Berikan Joongie untuk Yunho."

"A-apa..."

"Berikan Joongie untuk Yunho, saat ini dan sampai kapan pun yang dibutuhkan Yunho hanya Joongie."

"Nyonya..."

"Aku tak bisa apa-apa ketika Jiyoung berusaha meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika dengan kejamnya suamiku merenggut Yunho dari dekapan ibu kandungnya. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan ketika Yunho menerima setiap pengajaran dari kakeknya, yang membuat cucuku seperti mati rasa. Jadi aku mohon kali ini, Leeteuk-ah. Biarkan...biarkan Joongie tetap bersama Yunho, biarkan Yunho yang menikahinya."

"Nyonya Besar..."

"Aku ingin melihat cucuku bahagia Leeteuk-ah. Aku ingin dia bahagia, aku ingin memberikan dia sesuatu yang tak dapat aku lakukan untuk Jiyoung-ie." Ny Besar Jung menangis sejadi, hatinya selalu sakit setiap kali mengingat bagaimana putri yang dicintainya lebih memilih pergi demi meraih bahagianya sendiri, sedangkan dia tak kuasa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan suaminya.

"Nyonya Besar...Mianhamnida...saya merasa tak pantas mendapatkan kehormatan ini. Kami hanyalah pelayan di mansion ini. Sangat tak pantas rasanya bila putri kami harus bersanding dengan pewaris keluarga Jung." Leeteuk membungkukkan kembali badannya, memohon maaf pada majikannya.

"Joongie pantas bersanding dengan Yunho, Leeteuk-ah. Sangat pantas, bahkan lebih oantas daripada yeoja liar yang dijodohkan dengan Yunho." sergah Ny Besar Jung, ada sedikit emosi ketika bibirnya berujar tentang yeoja yang dijodohkan suaminya dengan Yunho. Ny Besar ini tampak sekali sangat tak menyukai pilihan suaminya itu.

"Tapi Nyonya...saya tak dapat memutuskannya seorang diri. Saya perlu berdiskusi dengan suami dan anak saya." Leeteuk menjawab canggung permintaan Ny Besarnya itu. Dia tak ingin bertindak gegabah dengan langsung mengiyakan permintaan majikan wanitanya itu, salah sedikit saja bukan hanya dia yang terancam tapi juga suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Baiklah...tapi aku mohon, pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik Leeteuk-ah."

"Saya janji akan memikirkannya baik-baik Nyonya."

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

"Kangin-ah..." panggil seorang namja renta pada namja lain yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tanpa memalingkan wajahnya karena mata tuanya tampak fokus menatap keluar ruang kerjanya.

"Ne Tuan Besar." sahut namja yang di panggil Kangin.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja padaku?" namja tua itu menengok sebentar pada Kangin, sebelum kembali fokus menatap keluar.

"30 tahun, Tuan." kembali Kangin menyahut.

"Ehm...sudah cukup lama. Lalu selama kau bekerja padaku, apa ada yang membuatmu tak puas Kangin-ah?" mata tua itu tampak memicing, terlihat sekali kesombongan dan kearoganan seorang Jung Ji Hoon di dalam sorot mata itu.

"Mianhamnida Tuan, saya tak mengerti apa maksud anda?" Kangin membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hahahaha...Kangin-ah...apa kau benar-benar bodoh sekarang hingga pertanyaan mudah seperti itu saja tak kau mengerti."

"Mianhamnida, sejauh ini saya merasa cukup puas Tuan Jung."

"Ehm...tapi aku merasa tidak."

Kangin merasa tertohok dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tuan Besar Jung itu. Dia tak pernah merasa tak puas dengan keadaan keluarganya saat ini. Lalu apa maksud ucapan Tuan Besarnya itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tindakannya?

"Apa kau tak cukup puas dengan segala fasilitas dan gaji yang aku berikan selama ini padamu, hingga kau menempatkan putrimu di sisi cucuku. Ehm...apa kau punya maksud tersembunyi Kangin-ah?"

Kangin semakin syok setelah mendengar rentetan tuduhan yang di alamatkan Tuan Besarnya itu padanya. Apa tadi? Maksud tersembunyi? Apa?

"Kau tahu Kangin-ah, kita berasal dari status sosial yang berbeda. Seberapa besar pun aku menyukai putrimu, tapi tak ada niat sedikit pun dariku untuk menjodohkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong."

"Sekali lagi mianhamnida Tuan, saya benar-benar tak mengerti maksud anda. Dan mengenai putri saya, bukan saya yang punya wewenang untuk menempatkan dia di sisi Tuan Muda."

Jujur Kangin marah mendapat tuduhan menyakitkan seperti itu dari majikannya. Dia menyadari mereka berbeda tapi sebagai manusia biasa dia juga punya harga diri. Dan orang yang berdiri dihadapannya itu tengah menginjak-injak harga dirinya saat ini.

"Aku mulai khawatir dengan kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong, Kangin-ah. Aku merasa rencana perjodohan antara Yunho dan putri Tuan Hwang akan terusik bila putrimu terus menempel pada cucuku." Tuan Besar Jung berbalik dan melangkah untuk kemudian duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tangan kanannya merogoh laci meja kerjanya, kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar foto. Lalu di letakkannya lembaran-lembaran foto itu di atas mejanya.

"Pilihlah salah satu dari mereka, yang kau pilih dialah yang akan menjadi calon suami bagi putrimu. Semua namja yang terdapat di foto itu adalah namja pilihanku dan namja baik-baik. Dan satu hal lagi, status sosial mereka selevel dengan keluargamu." Tuan Besar Jung mulai menyesap cerutunya. Matanya memperhatikan Kangin yang tampak bergetar ketika mengambil lembaran-lembaran foto itu dari atas meja. Senyum sinis terpatri di bibir namja tua itu.

"Ne...saya mengerti Tuan." Kangin menunduk dalam. Dia seperti tertampar menerima tuduhan seperti itu.

Dia tahu dan sadar kalau keluarganya tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan keluarga Jung, tapi...kalau dirinya yang dihina itu tak masalah. Tapi putrinya, dia tak bisa menerima begitu saja. Selama ini dia sudah mendidik Jaejoong dengan baik, mengajarkan sopan santun dan bagaimana harus bersikap terhadap majikannya. Dan Jaejoong berada di sisi Yunho juga bukan karena campur tangannya. Tapi karena Yunho sendiri yang sudah memilih Jaejoong dan menempatkan Jaejoong di sisinya.

Kangin merasakan ribuan jarum menghujam hatinya. Sungguh, dia tak pernah berharap atau memiliki niat untuk menjadikan putrinya sebagai bagian dari keluarga ini. Karena bisa di terima keluarga ini dengan baik saja dia sudah bersyukur, meski hanya sebagai pelayan rendahan. Tapi ini,...Ya Tuhan.

"Setelah kau memutuskannya, beritahu aku Kangin-ah. Karena aku sendiri yang akan memastikan putrimu akan menikah dengan pilihanmu itu. Setelah itu baru aku merasa aman karena Yunho tak lagi di tempeli oleh putrimu."

"Ne Tuan."

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan. Sekarang keluarlah."

"Ne Tuan. Saya mohon diri."

Kangin berjalan kaku menuju pintu. Dengan gerakan kaku pula di tariknya handle pintu itu, lalu dia melangkah keluar. Membawa luka yang baru saja di torehkan majikannya.

Sepeninggal Kangin, Tuan Jung masih setia pada posisinya. Tindakannya sudah benar, dia harus menyingkirkan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang mengganggu cucunya. Dan dia rasa satu persoalan sudah dapat di atasinya dengan baik.

"Sebaik apapun, anak seorang pelayan tak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengan seorang Tuan Muda."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuuuuuuu...**

**FF yang ono blum kelar ini malah bawa ff baru...**

**Hohoho...**

**Jangan protes saya atau timpukin saya, salahkan otak saya yang tiba-tiba aja kena virus ide ff ini...**

**Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak?**

**Biarlah, yang penting saya senang.**

**Saya tertawa-tawa sendiri membayangkan adegan di atas, kalo di pilmin bagus kali**

**#Gakadayangminat.**

**Ok...**

**yang mau di lanjutkan mungkin akan lama karena saya mau selesain ff yang lain yang udah terlanjur panjang chapnya, jadi anggaplah ini prolog.**

**Mianhae #Bow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Ripiu Pluiiiiiisss ~**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

**:: My Beloved Bodyguard ::**

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

"Yeobo...!" panggil Leeteuk pelan saat melihat suaminya a.k.a Kim Kangin tampak tengah merenung seorang diri di ruang keluarga di rumahnya. Hanya temaramnya cahaya lampu meja yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Yeoja paruh baya itu melangkah mendekati suaminya, kemudian duduk di samping suaminya. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri suaminya yang sejak tadi digunakan namja paruh baya itu untuk menopang dagunya. Hingga namja itu seakan tersadar bahwa dia tak sendirian di ruangan ini.

"Wae?" tanya Leeteuk lembut, genggaman tangannya semakin di pererat. Ya...dia menyadari bahwa suaminya saat ini tengah dilanda kegundahan.

"Leeteuk-ah...bagaimana kalau kita menikahkan Joongie?" ujar Kangin, mata tuanya menatap dalam mata Leeteuk, ada kegundahan dan kegelisahan di sana dan jujur saja Leeteuk dapat merasakan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu, Yeobo. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" sahut Leeteuk, heran kenapa tiba suaminya berpikir untuk menikahkan anak sulungnya.

"Tuan Besar, Tuan Besar mulai mengkhawatirkan kedekatan Joongie dan Tuan Muda. Hhhh..." Kangin mengusap kasar wajahnya, frustasi.

"Lalu?" tanya Leeteuk yang tampak penasaran. Jujur saja dia juga sedang memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ny Besar Jung. Tadinya dia juga ingin membahas hal ini dengan Kangin, suaminya. Tapi tampaknya hal yang disampaikan suaminya lebih penting.

"Dia menuduh kita sengaja menempatkan Joongie di sisi Tuan Muda agar suatu saat Joongie kita bisa menikah dengan Tuan Muda." Kangin berujar frustasi, sejak tadi hal ini 'lah yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Dia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, dia dan keluarganya cukup tahu diri. Tahu dengan posisinya dan derajatnya.

"MWO! Oh...yeobo apa Tuan Besar tidak keterlaluan mengatakan hal itu. Oh...jinjayo..." Leeteuk membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Oh...demi Tuhan, sedikit pun tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk mendekatkan Jaejoong dengan Tuan Mudanya. Selama ini kedekatan mereka berjalan alami tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Dan kalau boleh dia sombong, bukan anaknya yang selalu ingin berada di dekat Tuan mudanya tapi Tuan Mudanya 'lah yang selalu ingin bersama anaknya.

"Ini!" Kangin meraih lembaran-lembaran foto yang tadi dibiarkannya berserakan di atas meja, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Leeteuk.

"Apa?" tanya Leeteuk tak mengerti, pun demikian dia tertarik juga untuk melihat lembaran-lembaran foto yang diberikan suaminya tadi.

"Beliau yang memberikannya, kita di suruh memilih yeobo dan kalau sudah memilih maka kita harus segera menikahkan Joongie dengan salah satu namja yang ada di foto itu." Kangin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau kita tidak mau?" ujar Leeteuk sambil mengamati satu persatu foto-foto itu.

"Maksudmu?" Kangin mengernyit heran sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada istrinya.

"Hhhh...tadi sore Ny Besar memintaku untuk menyerahkan Joongie untuk Tuan Muda." beritahu Leeteuk.

"Mwo!" Kangin membulatkan matanya. Kalau tadi Leeteuk yang di buat terkejut dengan berita yang dibawanya kini dia yang dibuat terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja disampaikan istrinya padanya. Sungguh berbeda.

"Ny Besar memintaku seperti itu karena dia melihat Tuan muda yang terlihat lebih hidup ketika bersama Joongie." jelas Leeteuk.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku belum menjawabnya karena aku tak mungkin mengambil keputusan ini sendiri. Tapi kalau seperti ini keadaannya, hhhh...tak mungkin rasanya mengiyakan keinginan Ny Besar." Leeteuk mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Pusing langsung menyerang kepalanya saat ini.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya kebisuan. Keduanya larut dalam kebingungan masing-masing. Kangin yang merasakan bimbang, apakah harus dia menikahkan anaknya? Sedangkan Joongienya masih terlalu muda untuk memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang istri. Tapi bila menolak, bisa jadi Tuan Besarnya akan semakin menuduhnya, sengaja memanfaatkan putrinya untuk menjerat Tuan mudanya. Tapi...rasanya benar-benar tak rela bila harus menikahkan putrinya sekarang.

Lain halnya dengan Kangin, Leeteuk juga tengah dilanda kebingungan. Di satu sisi hatinya dia ingin mengabulkan keinginan Ny Besarnya. Namun setelah mendengar penuturan suaminya, keinginan itu seakan mengambang. Apa kata Tuan Besarnya seandainya dia mengiyakan keinginan Ny Besarnya? Pasti namja itu akan langsung menghujat keluarga mereka. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Batin Leeteuk bertanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di mansion utama keluarga Jung, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan terlihat cukup elegan dan maskulin, tengah terjadi sebuah keributan kecil antara si pemilik kamar dan pengawal pribadinya.

"Aku ingin berendam air hangat, Boo." ujar Yunho sesaat setelah memasuki kamarnya, tubuhnya terlentang bebas di atas tempat tidur. Penat melandanya, setelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaan, tenaganya semakin terkuras habis saat di pertemuan keluarga tadi Kakeknya tiba-tiba menyuruh Yunho agar cepat-cepat menikahi Tiffany Hwang, yeoja yang dijodohkan dengannya. Haahhh...Pak tua itu terlalu berisik, hujat Yunho dalam hati.

Tak banyak bicara, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang luasnya menurut Jaejoong seluas kamarnya di rumahnya. Hhhh...orang kaya itu boros sekali, gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong memutar pelan kran untuk air panas, setelah mengisi seperempat bath up, di kemudian mematikan kran itu dan kemudian memutar kran satunya lagi yang mengalirkan air dingin. Setelah dirasa cukup, Jaejoong mematikan kran itu. Kemudian menyalakan lilin aroma teraphy yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Setelahnya Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Airnya sudah siap Tuan." beritahu Jaejoong, Yunho yang semula menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan, membuka perlahan lengan dan matanya.

"Temani aku berendam, Boo." Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya seraya membuka bajunya.

"Ne...anda berendam saja dulu, setelah selesai menyiapkan baju untuk anda, saya akan menyusul." ujar Jaejoong sopan, kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah pintu.

.

Chup

.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Boo. Aku mencintaimu." bisik Yunho setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di atas permukaan pipi Jaejoong. Namja itu memilih segera pergi, tak ingin mendengarkan jawaban yang diberikan Jaejoong. Jawaban yang selalu sama tiap kali Yunho berujar cinta pada yeoja itu. Sungguh, hati Yunho terasa sakit mendengarnya.

"Tak seharusnya anda mengatakan hal itu pada saya yang hanya pengawal dan pelayan pribadi anda. Di luar sana masih banyak yeoja yang sepadan dengan anda, yang menunggu anda untuk mengatakan cinta pada mereka. Mianhae." lirih Jaejoong, meski dia sadar Yunho tak mendengarnya namun seolah sudah jadi sebuah kebiasaan, setiap kali Yunho berujar mencintainya maka seperti itulah jawaban Jaejoong. Dan setelahnya Jaejoong akan merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. Sakit, dadanya begitu sakit.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Jaejoong menggeser pintu kayu dihadapannya. Kemudian melangkah masuk. Ruangan ini adalah ruang penyimpanan segala jenis keperluan Yunho, deretan kemeja kerja terdapat di sebelah kanan, kemudian celana dan jasnya berada di sebelah kiri. Di tengah agak ke kanan terdapat sebuah lemari terbuka, tempat tersusunnya segala jenis pakaian dan celana casual. Mulai dari celana jeans panjang, celana pendek, kaos, dan sweater. Di depan lemari itu terdapat sebuah lemari kecil yang cukup lebar, bagian atasnya berlapis kaca. Tepat itu yang bagian sisi kanannya berisi deretan jam tangan mahal yang harganya jutaan, sedang sisi bagian kirinya berisi dasi. Lalu dimana letak piyama Tuan Muda itu, di pojok ruangan. Ada sebuah lemari berbentuk segita yang dilesakkan di pojokan itu, di situlah tersusun semua piyama Yunho yang rata-rata berbahan sutra.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati lemari segitiga itu, membukanya kemudian melilihkan piyama untuk Yunho. Kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada piyama berwana biru dongker, tak ada hiasan khusus di sana. Polos.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk sambil membuka-buka majalah di atas sofa coklat yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi Yunho. Di batasi dengan sebuah sekat dari kaca buram yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan untuk berendam Yunho. Di depan Jaejoong ada sebuah wastafel dengan cermin besar di atasnya, di sisi kanannya ada sebuah lemari tanggung, tempat handuk dan bathrope untuk dipakai Yunho setelah selesai mandi.

Jangan bayangkan yang tidak-tidak ketika Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menemaninya mandi. Maksud Yunho menemani bukanlah menemani berendam lalu mandi bersama lalu terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya', tapi lebih pada menemani berbincang. Yunho berada di bathupnya dan Jaejoong duduk di atas sofa yang memang sengaja Yunho letakkan di sana.

"Boo...apa menurutmu aku harus menikahi Tiffany Hwang?" tanya Yunho, suara kecipak air tertangkap telinga Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu tengah bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman di dalam bathup.

"Bukankah anda sudah sering menanyakannya dan saya rasa jawaban saya masih akan tetap sama. Nona Hwang adalah pilihan Kakek anda, saya rasa beliau tahu mana yang terbaik untuk anda." sahut Jaejoong sopan.

"Hhhh...dia tak tahu apa yang terbaik untukku Boo. Semua yang dilakukannya itu hanya untuk memenuhi ambisinya. Orang itu benar-benar selalu membuatku kesal Boo." ujar Yunho sarat emosi.

Suara gemericik air terdengar makin kentara saat Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dari bathup kemudian berbilas di bawah shower.

.

Sreeeekkk...

.

Pintu geser yang memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong terbuka, menampilkan sosok besar Yunho yang sudah berbalut bathrope. Rambut basahnya di gosok pelan dengan handuk kecil.

Namja tampan itu kemudian melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jaejoong kemudian menyerahkan handuk kecil yang tadi di bawamya pada Jaejoong.

Mengerti maksud sang Tuan Muda, Jaejoong langsung menggosok rambut Yunho begitu handuk kecil itu berpindah ke tangannya. Gerakan lembut tangannya diiringi pijatan kecil membuat Yunho merasa nyaman di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Boo..!" panggil Yunho pelan.

"Ne." sahut Jaejoong singkat.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho memintanya untuk menjadi istri dari namja tampan itu dan Jaejoong akan selalu terdiam saat Yunho meminta kesediaannya menikah dengan namja itu.

"Aku lelah seperti ini terus, Boo. Menjadi alat bagi namja tua itu untuk keuntungan bisnisnya. Aku ingin bisa seperti orang lain, aku ingin bahagia bersamamu Boo." Yunho memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Jaejoong yang tampak terpaku di depannya.

"Asal denganmu, aku tak perlu semua ini Boo. Asal bersamamu, hanya denganmu aku yakin aku dapat bahagia. Aku mohon Boo, menikahlah denganku." Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Jaejoong, sebentar kemudian tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Menangis, ya Yunho tengah menangis. Menangisi nasibnya, bila mungkin di luar sana banyak orang yang merasa iri padanya karena kekayaan keluarganya, tidak demikian bagi Yunho. Dia lebih iri pada orang di luar sana yang lebih bebas menentukan pilihan hidupnya, tidak di atur seperti dia.

"Aku...kenapa semua harus aku yang mengalaminya. Kenapa bukan Changmin atau Chansung atau mungkin Siwon dan Minho. Mengapa...mengapa bukan mereka yang mengalaminya Boo, mengapa aku?" ratap Yunho, airmatanya menetes deras membasahi baju Jaejoong.

Sakit, Jaejoong dapat merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan Yunho saat ini. Dia tahu bagaimana namja tampan itu melalui masa-masa sulitnya seorang diri. Mengeraskan hatinya dihadapan keluarga maupun rekan bisnisnya demi menutupi segala kerapuhannya.

"Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya di peluk oleh umma, Boo."

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Jaejoong selain memeluk erat Yunho dan ikut larut dalam tangisan lirihnya. Meski bukan dia yang mengalami semua ini, tapi Jaejoong cukup tahu rasanya. Ingat, dia yang selalu mendampingi Yunho selama ini.

"Bersabarlah Tuan Muda. Tuhan sedang membangun istana kebahagiaan untuk anda. Suatu saat anda akan memasuki istana itu dan menjadi pemimpin di sana. Tidak ada imbalan yang lebih pantas anda dapatkan setelah semua ini selain kebahagiaan." Jaejoong mengusap lembut punggung Yunho, mencoba menenangkan namja tampan itu.

"Itu lah sebabnya Boo, aku mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku, kita bangun istana itu bersama-sama. Hanya kau dan aku dan mungkin nanti bersama anak-anak kita." Yunho menatap Jaejoong penuh cinta, tatapan yang tak akan pernah diberikannya pada siapa pun kecuali yeoja cantik ini.

"Mianhae...tapi saya mmmmmppphhh..."

Belum sempat kalimat penolakan itu terucap, Yunho telah membungkam bibir mungil Jaejoong dengan bibir hatinya. Melumatnya lembut dan berulang-ulang sebelum melepaskannya dengan enggan.

Selalu sama, Jaejoong akan tertunduk semakin dalam sesaat setelah Yunho melumat bibirnya. Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya, membuat Yunho gemas dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi yeoja cantik itu.

Senyum Yunho terkembang tampan saat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya setelah menerima sebuah kecupan basah di pipinya. Matanya mengerjap polos.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu menyayangimu dan mencintaimu, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong yang masih memerah. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Karena kau Kim Jaejoong. Karena kau yang selalu mengerti aku dan dapat mengendalikanku meski dalam diammu dan hanya lewat tatapan matamu. Karena kau adalah sebagian dari jiwaku." ujar Yunho, manik musangnya menatap dalam manik hitam di dalam mata bulat indah milik Jaejoong.

"Neomu neomu saranghaeyo Jung Jaejoong." bisik Yunho sembari memeluk erat tubuh mungil pengawalnya.

_"Nado oppa, nado saranghae oppa. Tapi aku takut...aku takut dipersalahkan atas semua perasaan ini oppa." _balas Jaejoong dalam hati, setitik airmata jatuh dari kedua sudut mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Setelah memastikan Yunho sudah terlelap, dia segera keluar dari kamar mewah Tuan mudanya itu. Ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya sejak lima tahun terakhir ini, sejak dia menjadi pengawal dan pelayan pribadi Yunho. Pasalnya Yunho melarangnya keluar dari kamar mewah itu sebelum dia tidur. Egois memang, tapi Yunho tak peduli hal itu.

"Apa bayi besarmu itu sudah tidur hingga kau sudah bisa keluar dari kamar mewahnya."

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Jaejoong ketika yeoja cantik itu melintasi ruang keluarga. Perlahan Jaejoong menoleh, menatap sebentar sosok tua yang tengah duduk di sofa single dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Mianhamnida, yang anda sebut bayi besar itu adalah orang yang selama ini mengoperasikan perusahaan anda. Orang yang juga sangat disegani rekan bisnis anda. Orang yang mungkin akan mewarisi semua perusahaan anda, lalu pantaskah orang seperti itu di sebut bayi besar. Pantaskah anda yang adalah kakeknya sendiri berujar demikian?" sahut Jaejoong tajam yang mau tak mau membuat seorang Jung Ji Hoon menoleh, namja itu agak terkejut saat mata beradu pandang dengan mata bulat Jaejoong yang menampakkan aura kemarahan. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, bibir Tuan besar Jung itu tampak tersenyum remeh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Hahaha...selain sebagai baby sisternya, apa cucuku itu juga membayarmu untuk melawanku, berkata kasar padaku. Apa ini yang diajarkan Kangin selama ini padamu, hah?" ujar Tuan Besar Jubg emosi.

"Melawan? Pada bagian mana dari kalimat saya tadi yang anda anggap sebagai sebuah bentuk perlawannan? Bagian mana pula yang anda anggap kasar? Lalu mengenai Ayah saya, selama ini saya anggap beliau sudah memberikan contoh yang baik pada saya tentang sebuah pengabdian. Sama seperti ayah saya yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk anda, saya juga tengah berusaha mengabdikan hidup saya pada Tuan Muda. Ayah saya akan membela anda ketika ada orang lain menjelek-jelekkan anda, saya juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama, membela Tuan Muda saya yang dilecehkan dan direndahkan. Meskipun itu kakeknya sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Kau...lancang sekali ucapanmu. Kau pikir, kau siapa hah?"

"Saya memang hanya seorang pelayan di rumah ini, tapi mungkin saya jauh lebih baik dari pemilik rumah ini. Setidaknya saya lebih punya hati dan saya lebih tahu bagaimana memperlakukan orang lain. Permisi." Jaejoong membungkuk sopan sebelum beranjak pergi, namun tak lama kemudian di menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik.

"Bukan harta banyak yang membuat seseorang bahagia, namun cinta dan kasih sayang tuluslah yang mampu membuat bahagia. Harta ini tak akan anda bawa ketika anda meninggalkan dunia ini nanti."

"Kau..." eram Tuan Besar Jung. Dia sangat kesal dan emosinya benar-benar terpancing karena ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Kurang ajar, tikus kecil itu belum tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, hah...kau akan segera ku singkirkan tikus kecil. Tuan Besar Jung mengeram dalam hati, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

.

.

"Pantas saja Yunho begitu menyayangimu Joongie. Selain baik, kau juga tangguh. Tidak salah bila suatu saat nanti halmonie akan menyerah Yunho padamu." lirih yeoja tua yang sejak tadi mengintip perdebatan Suaminya dan pengawal pribadi cucunya.

.

.

.

.

"Chullie-ya..." desah Hankyung frustasi, pasalnya sudah lebih dari satu jam sang istri a.k.a Jung Heechul menangis dan tak berhenti. Dia dan putra keduanya sudah membujuk istrinya untuk menghentikan tangisnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Yeoja paruh baya itu tetap saja menangis pilu.

"Umma sudah...umma membuatku sedih kalau menangis seperti ini." Changmin yang bersimpuh dihadapan Ibunya membelai lembut punggung sang ibu.

"Umma ingin memeluk Yunnie, umma merindukan Yunnie, umma...hiks...hiks..." ratap Heechul, sakit mengatakan semua ini, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Hati ibu mana yang tak sakit bila sedari kecil anaknya sudah dipisahkan darinya, terlebih dia sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyentuh putra sulungnya itu. Kalau pun sampai bertemu, mereka bahkan seperti orang asing, seperti orang yang tak saling kenal. Ingin sekali Heechul memeluk Yunho, tapi putranya itu seolah membatasi dirinya. Tak ingin disentuh siapa pun.

"Hyung juga pasti rindu umma, dia pasti juga sangat ingin dipeluk umma, tapi mungkin tidak saat ini kita dapat menyentuhnya umma." ujar Changmin lembut.

"Kapan? Kapan Minnie-ya, umma sudah terlalu lama menunggu, umma...hiks...hiks...Hannie...bawa Yunnie pulang, bawa dia pulang kesini, bawa dia kesini Hannie...bawa anakku kesini...hiks..." ratap Heechul, kedua tangannya memukuli dada suaminya. Membuat Hankyung maupun Changmin menatap miris. Mereka sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Heechul karena mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dijauhkan dari anggota keluarganya, bahkan meski mereka sering bertemu namun rasanya begitu jauh. Sekali lagi, Yunho membatasi dirinya dari semua anggota keluarganya.

"Suatu saat kita pasti berkumpul kembali umma, aku janji. Aku janji suatu saat akan membawa hyung pulang kesini." Changmin memeluk erat tubuh ibunya, perlahan airmatanya ikut meleleh. Ya, dia berjanji suatu saat keluarganya pasti akan berkumpul kembali, dia akan membawa sang kakak kembali pada mereka.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi ini tampak malu-malu menunjukkan sinarnya, mendung. Semendung hati Jaejoong. Tak ada senyum di wajah cantik itu setelah tadi sebelum berangkat ke mansion utama keluarga Jung dia diberitahu oleh ibunya bahwa dia sudah dijodohkan dan sore nanti dia diharuskan untuk mengikuti kencan buta dengan namja yang sudah dipilih orang tuanya.

Bukannya Jaejoong tak suka, dia hanya belum merasa siap. Apalagi namja itu bukan namja yang dikenalnya. Atau mungkin dia memang tak bisa karena hatinya sudah diikat namja lain.

Terlebih yang membuat hatinya kesal adalah pernyataan sang ayah, namja yang sangat dihormatinya itu menyatakan bahwa semua ini adalah perintah dari Tuan Besar Jung. Dan tahulah Jaejoong, perintah Tuan Besar Jung adalah mutlak bagi ayahnya, tentunya sang ayah tak menerima penolakan darinya. Dan demi apapun Jaejoong tak sanggup melihat kekecewaan di mata ayah dan ibunya seandainya dia menolak.

"Hah..." Jaejoong membuang kasar nafasnya, kemudian melangkah mendekati deretan kemeja yang di gantung rapi. Tangannya begitu terampil memilah dan memilih pakaian mana yang akan di pakai Yunho hari ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat murung hari ini, Nona Muda?' Yunho yang sudah selesai mandi dan memperhatikan Jaejoong menegur lembut pujaan hatinya itu. Nona Muda, itu salah satu panggilan kesayangan Yunho untuk Jaejoong selain 'Boo'.

"Gwenchana." sahut singkat Jaejoong, kakinya melangkah mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ehm...tapi wajahmu tak terlihat seperti itu, Boo. Katakan padaku, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" tanya Yunho sambil menuruti Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk memakaikan baju untuknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, oh ya...saya tak bisa menemani anda sampai sore nanti." Jaejoong mulai mengancingkan kemeja Yunho, setelah memasukkan kedua lengan namja tampan itu pada lengan kemejanya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti, tak biasanya Jaejoong meninggalkannya sore hari.

"Ada urusan. Pakai celana anda, saya akan ambilkan dasi dan jas untuk anda."

"Urusan apa dan kenapa bukan kau yang memakaikan celanaku?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, menatap kesal pada majikannya itu.

"Hehehe...ok...ok...aku akan memakainya sendiri." Yunho mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V', bibirnya mengembangkan senyum tak jelas. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal sebelum kembali melangkah untuk masuk ke ruang pakaian Yunho.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong kembali dengan membawa dasi, jas dan jam tangan. Lalu dengan cekatan dililitkannya dasi yang dipegangnya itu pada leher majikannya.

"Urusan apa yang membuatmu harus meninggalkanku sore nanti?" tanya Yunho lagi sembari menatap lembut sosok cantik yang tengah sibuk dihadapannya itu.

"Kencan buta, appa yang meminta saya melakukannya dan atas perintah dari Tuan Besar."

"Mwo!" Yunho membelalakkan matanya kaget. Membuat Jaejoong hanya memejamkan matanya. Dia tahu akan seperti ini reaksi Yunho, selanjutnya dapat dipastikan namja tampan itu akan protes dengan nada kesal.

"Ka-kau menerimanya?" tanya Yunho yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Wae?"

"Itu wujud bakti saya pada kedua orang tua saya dan saya percaya pilihan mereka adalah yang terbaik untuk saya." ujar Jaejoong sambil memakaikan jam di pergelangan tangan kiri Yunho.

"Lalu aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu, begitukah?"

"Yang terbaik, bahkan terbaik dari yang terbaik tapi mungkin bukan untuk saya. Ada yeoja lain yang lebih pantas mendapatkan anda, Tuan Muda."

"Hohoho...jangan katakan yeoja yang kau maksud adalah si Hwang."

"Mungkin saja."

.

Sret

.

.

Bruukkk

.

"Aaaahhh!" pekik Jaejoong kaget saat tiba-tiba Yunho menarik tubuhnya kemudian memghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di atas tempat tidur. Lalu namja tampan itu mendekat dan menindih tubuh Jaejoong, membuat yeoja cantik itu tak dapat berbuat apa selain pasrah dalam kukungan tubuh besar Yunho. Kedua tangan besar Yunho mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong, memenjarakannya di kedua sisi kepala yeoja cantik itu. Mata Yunho menatap tajam mata Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya tak suka dan penuh protes.

"Kalau nantinya hubunganmu berlanjut dengan namja itu dan kalau sampai suatu hari kau menikah dengannya, aku akan menyeretmu dari altar, Boo." bisik Yunho penuh ancaman, setelah itu di kecupnya singkat bibir cherry Jaejoong sebelum beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri tegap membenahi penampilannya, memastikan dirinya sudah rapi sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Sama halnya seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu juga membenahi penampilannya yang tentu saja sempat berantakan karena ulah Yunho, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Yunho keluar kamar. Dengan dada yang masih berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan tampak sunyi meski banyak orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Yunho makan dengan tenang setelah Jaejoong menyiapkan makanannya di atas piring dihadapannya. Demikian pula dengan Ny Besar Jung dan Tuan Besar Jung. Namun tentu saja berbeda, Tuan dan Ny Besar Jung dilayani maid dalam menyiapkan makanan yang akan mereka makan. Bukan asisten pribadi masing-masing, kalau Yunho, semua harus Jaejoong. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya atau benda-benda kesayangannya kecuali Jaejoong.

"Ehm...Kangin-ah!" panggil Tuan Besar Jung setelah mengeluarkan dehemannya.

"Ne." Kangin mendekat pada Tuan Besarnya.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan yang semalam?" senyum sinis dikembangkan Jung Ji Hoon ketika menyinggung perintah yang diberikannya pada Kangin semalam.

"Ne Tuan Besar." Kangin mengangguk patuh.

"Siapa yang kau pilih untuk mendampingi putrimu?" tanya Jung Ji Hoon,matanya memicing menatap Yunho yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Menunggu reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan cucunya itu.

"Apa maksudmu, yeobo?" tanya Jung Eun Hye a.k.a Ny Besar Jung tak mengerti.

"Ah ya...aku lupa bercerita padamu chagi, kemarin aku memberikan kesempatan pada Kangin untuk memilih calon suami bagi Jaejoong. Aku memilihkan calon-calon yang baik untuk Jaejoong. Mereka juga bekerja di perusahaan kita dan tentu saja karyawan terbaik dan pasti dari keluarga yang sederajat dengan mereka." jelas Jung Ji Hoon pada istrinya yang tersentak kaget.

"M-mwo!" seru Ny Besar Jung. Tak percaya, kemarin dia baru membahas hal ini dengan asistennya a.k.a Leeteuk, istri dari Kangin. Tapi suaminya ini bertindak lebih cepat darinya.

"Benarkah? Oh...baik sekali Tuan Besar Jung yang terhormat ini, sampai harus repot-repot memilihkan seorang namja untuk putri dari asisten pribadinya. Ehm...aku rasa ini sebuah kehormatan untuk Ahjussi bukan?" Ujar Yunho dingin, wajahnya terlihat datar, padahal di belakangnya Jaejoong sudah berkeringat dingin dan meremas ujung blazernya. Dia sangat tahu Yunho tengah berusaha menguasai emosinya saat ini. Dan dia sangat takut bila Yunho meluapkan emosinya di meja makan. Mengerikan, Yunho bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan saat dia sedang meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Ne Tuan Muda, ini suatu kehormatan buat saya. Saya merasa Tuan Besar begitu peduli akan kebahagiaan putri saya." ujar Kangin sopan.

"Ehm...Boo...aku mengijinkanmu untuk menemui namja itu nanti sore, yang kau bilang apa tadi. Oh...kencan buta. Yoochun-ah...!"

"Ne Tuan Muda." Yoochun datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, berdiri di samping Yunho dengan kacamata yang sudah melorot.

"Pesankan sebuah ruangan VVIP untuk acara kencan Boojaejoongie, lalu...apa jadwalku pagi ini?"

"Ada meeting dengan perwakilan dari cabang perusahaan di Busan Tuan."

"Batalkan, aku ingin menemani Boojae memilih baju yang pantas untuk kencannya hari ini. Kau tahu Yoochun-ah, aku tak ingin namja itu meremehkan Boojaeku meski dia hanya putri dari seorang asisten pribadi dari Tuan Besar Jung. Dan katakan pada Kang ahjussi untuk menyiapkan Audy R8ku. Mobil itu nantinya yang akan membawa Boojae menemui calon namjanya."

"Ne Tuan Muda." Yoochun mengangguk patuh sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu untuk menjalankan perintah Tuannya.

"Anda tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, Tuan Muda." ujar Kangin tak enak.

"Kalau Tuan Besar Jung bisa memilihkan calon yang baik untuk putri Ahjussi maka aku juga bisa dan harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk putri Kangin ahjussi. Dan ini yang terbaik bukan, Boo?" Jaejoong tersenyum miris menanggapi sikap Yunho. Hatinya sakit, sama halnya dengan hati Yunho.

"Ne Tuan Muda." sahut Jaejoong lirih, lebih mirip sebuah gumaman.

"Hahahaha...daebak, kau memang yang terbaik cucuku." Tuan Besar Jung tertawa lebar, jujur sebenarnya dia cukup kaget dengan reaksi Yunho yang seperti tengah mendukung rencananya itu. Tapi siapa yang tahu hati seseorang, mulut mungkin bisa berkata iya tapi di dalam hati siapa yang tahu. Dan tampaknya Tuan Nesar Jung itu tak begitu ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

"Semua itu sudah terlihat, tak perlu diungkapkan." Yunho dingin menanggapi ucapan kakeknya. Setelah itu namja muda itu memilih pergi dari ruangan itu. Diikuti di belakangnya Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Keterlaluan! Demi memenuhi egomu kau mengabaikan kebahagiaan cucumu sendiri, apakah kau ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan pada Jiyoungie dulu? Suatu saat kau akan tahu arti bahagia yang sesungguhnya, bukan hartamu yang kau tumpuk banyak yang akan membawa kebahagiaan untukmu, Ji Hoon-ah." ujar Ny Besar Jung tak kalah dingin dari cucunya. Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Ny Besar Jung pun memilih berlalu dari ruangan itu. Hatinya terlalu kesal melihat tingkah suaminya yang menurutnya sudah sangat keterlaluan itu.

"Aku tahu yang terbaik untuk Yunho, suatu saat dia pasti akan berterimakasih padaku." sahut Tuan Besar Jung. Membuat langkah istrinya terhenti.

"Kalau kau tahu yang terbaik untuk Yunho kau tak mungkin mengambil Yunho dari Chullie. Memberi jarak yang jauh pada mereka padahal mereka adalah ibu dan anak. Kalau kau tahu yang terbaik untuk Yunho, kau tak mungkin menorehkan luka di hatinya. Kau hanya melihat dia dari luarnya tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan hatinya. Yang kau pedulikan bukan kebahagiaannya tapi bagaimana membuat dirimu lebih kaya dengan campur tangannya." Ny Besar Jung melanjutkan langkahnya. Dadanya sesak.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang tampak di dalam mobil mewah berjenis sedan keluaran pabrikan eropa yang dikemudikan Yoochun. Padahal di dalamnya terdapat tiga orang, tiga nyawa, namun tak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Semua larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Kalau Yoochun dia takut bicara, apalagi mengganggu Tuan Mudanya. Lain halnya dengan Yunho yang sejak masuk mobil tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela dan Jaejoong, yeoja itu hanya menunduk dalam di samping Yunho.

"Yoochun-ah...apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang dengan sangat?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemandangan di luar.

"Pernah." Yoochun sempat mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, sedikit heran kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho menanyakan hal itu. Setahunya, Yunho tak pernah menanyakan masalah pribadinya meski boleh dikatakan mereka sudah lama berteman.

"Apa kau bahagia bisa mencintainya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Huh..." dengung Yoochun, semakin tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"Apa dia yeoja yang hebat? Yeoja yang mampu menggetarkan hatimu bahkan ketika kau hanya mendengar suaranya?"

Yoochun tak mengerti maksud Yunho, kernyitan di dahinya semakin bertambah. Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, yeoja itu meremas kuat ujung blazernya demi menekan rasa sesak di dadanya agar air yang sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya tak tumpah. Dia sangat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Yunho. Namja itu tengah menyindirnya secara halus namun terasa menusuk dan menyakitkan sekali.

"Mungkin bagi orang lain, mencintai tak harus memiliki karena bila melihat orang yang mereka cintai bahagia mereka juga ikut bahagia. Tapi bagiku, mencintai itu harus memiliki karena aku yakin bahwa aku jauh lebih bisa membahagiakannya daripada orang lain." ujar Yunho dingin, sudut matanya melirik tajam Jaejoong yang tertunduk semakin dalam.

"Tapi kadang Tuhan tak menciptakan orang yang kita cintai untuk menjadi jodoh kita Tuan. Dia menciptakan orang lain yang mungkin tak dapat memberi kebahagiaan itu namun dia lah jodoh yang sudah dipilih Tuhan untuk orang yang kita cintai." sahut Yoochun bijak, matanya melirik kaca spion di atasnya. Di sana terpantul dua sosok yang sangat dikaguminya tengah sama-sama terlihat begitu terpuruk. Hah...cinta yang rumit.

Jangan anggap Yoochun tak tahu cinta yang bersemi di antara dua orang di belakangnya itu. Semua orang bahkan orang yang baru masuk ke perusahaan Jung Corp tahu akan hal ini. Hampir semua karyawan Jung Corp menghormati Jaejoong sama halnya seperti mereka menghormati Yunho. Begitu pula dengan beberapa rekan bisnis Yunho.

Bila Yunho memiliki kuasa penuh atas Jung Corp maka Jaejoong lah yang memegang kuasa penuh atas diri Yunho. Tak jarang rekan bisnis Yunho kadang menemui Jaejoong lebih dulu sebelum bertemu Yunho, mereka berusaha membujuk Jaejoong agar melancarkan urusannya dengan Yunho. Namun yeoja cantik itu selalu menolak dengan alasan bukan dia yang berhak membuat keputusan di Jung Corp.

Sebenarnya kalau saja Jaejoong mau berbuat sedikit jahat, isa saja dia meminta Yunho untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengahalangi cinta mereka, termasuk Tuan Besar Jung. Tapi itulah bedanya Jaejoong dengan yeoja lain, sejak kecil dia tak pernah dididik untuk menjadi serakah. Dia cukup puas dan bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Memiliki orangtua yang menyayanginya dan keluarga yang meski tidak kaya namun harmonis cukup membuat yeoja cantik itu puas.

"Kau tahu Yoochun-ah. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya, kalau sampai hubungannya berlanjut sampai ke pernikahan, aku akan menyeretnya dari altar pernikahannya dan bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku menyeretnya dari altar." ujar Yunho semakin dingin dan tajam.

"M-mwo!" Yoochun tergagap dalam ucapnya, apa-apan ini. Masa iya dia diajak berbuat kejahatan seperti itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Kalau kau menolak, keluar dari perusahaanku saat ini juga!" teriak Yunho.

"Mwoya! Yak...kau tak bisa berbuat seenakmu sendiri, hyung. Aish! Apa kau tak berpikir dulu sebelum melakukannya, hah!" pekik Yoochun kesal sampai dia lupa telah bersikap kurang ajar pada atasannya itu.

"Aku tak perlu berpikir untuk mempertahankan apa yang telah menjadi milikku PARK YOOCHUN!" eram Yunho, mata musangnya menatap Yoochun tajam lewat kaca spion di atas kemudi.

"Nona Kim, kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi tolong maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak ada niat melakukannya. Yang harus anda ingat, semua idenya jadi salahkan saja dia." Yoochun memelas menatap Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu kalau anda masih ingin melihat saya hidup." ancam Jaejoong tajam meski kepalanya masih tertunduk dan kedua tangan meremas erat ujung blazernya.

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu mati daripada dimiliki namja lain, Boo dan ingat saat kau menutup mata, saat itu pula aku juga akan menutup mataku selamanya." ancam Yunho tak kalah tajam, tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arah Jaejoong hingga tubuh kecil itu terhimpit.

"Ka-kalian me-menyeramkan, ka-kalau mau sa-saling bunuh to-tolong ja-jangan di-di depanku." Yoochun tergagap mengeluarkan ucapannya, jujur dia merasa ngeri mendengar dua orang di belakangnya itu saling mengeluarkan ancaman.

"Diam PARK YOOCHUN, menyetir saja yang benar, jangan ikut campur!" seru Yunho.

"Ne." sahut Yoochun singkat. Tuhan...tolong lindungi aku, doa Yoochun dalam hati.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_***Banyak yg kesal y ma Jung Harabeoji? sama saya juga kesel bgt ma ni orang.**_

_**Q : Yunho anaknya Jiyoung yach?**_

_**Pan dah dijelasin, anaknya Tuan Jung 3, dua putra dan satu putri. Putra pertamanya Jung Hankyung, Jung Taecyeon dan Jung Jiyoung. Kalo Yunho anaknya Hankyung berarti Jiyoung itu ahjummanya Yunho.**_

_***Banyak yg suka ma karakternya Jae di sini, saya jg suka...pas nulis bayangin Jae itu Kim Nana dan Kim Hang ah...siapa mereka? yeoja tangguh yang di perankan Park Min Young di Citu hunter n yang di perankan Ha Ji Won di The King 2 heart.**_

_**#Sekuat-kuatnya seorang perempuan, dia pasti membutuhkan kehadiran seorang pria dalam hidupnya. Manusia diciptakan berpasangan, untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. menjadikan hidup lebih lengkap.**_

_**#abaikan,sayangawurini...**_

_**#Gomawo yang udh mampir kemarin, saya sangat senang mendapatkan apresiasi yang luar biasa.**_

_**Selalu tak lupa saya katakan**_

_**Kalian penyemangat saya**_

_**I Love You All 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Ripiu pliiiisss ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

**:: My Beloved Bodyguard ::**

.

.

~ Don't Like Don't Read ~

.

.

^_^ Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

"Huuffffttt..."

Jaejoong membuang nafasnya pelan, kembali yeoja cantik itu merapikan menampilannya. Dress selutut berwarna kuning dengan hiasan ikat pinggang hitam melingkari perut rampingnya. Rambutnya diurai dengan di jepit pita berwarna kuning. Yeoja itu semakin terlihat cantik dan manis dengan tas kecil yang menyampir di pundaknya.

Gugup, satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi Jaejoong saat ini. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan namja yang mungkin kelak akan menjadi suaminya. Tak siap sebenarnya karena hatinya sudah bertaut dengan seseorang, namun ini adalah pilhan terbaik orang tuanya yang berarti juga pilihan terbaik baginya. Semoga saja.

"Eonni, mobil Yunho oppa sudah siap menjemputmu." ujar adik perempuan Jaejoong begitu masuk kamar yeoja cantik itu. Di tatapnya sang kakak yang tampak lain dari hari-hari biasanya. Terlihat lebih cantik dan anggun, beda seperti biasanya. Kagum.

"Bummie jangan memanggil Tuan Muda dengan panggilan itu." tegur Jaejoong keras, dia tak begitu suka adiknya memanggil Tuan Mudanya dengan panggilan tak sopan seperti itu.

"Yunho oppa tak keberatan aku memanggilnya begitu, eonni. Bahkan dia sendiri yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya oppa." adik Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang Jaejoong sambil menatap sang kakak yang masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh, keluarga kita hanya pelayan di mansion itu jadi aku harap kau jaga sikapmu itu." Jaejoong menatap tajam adiknya di cermin.

"Tapi Yunho Op..."

"Jangan membantah Kim Kibum, kita tak boleh bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu, bersikap seolah-olah Tuan Muda adalah temanmu. Ingat, mereka dan kita itu berbeda!" Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap tajam adik semata wayangnya. Bentakan keras dilayangkannya untuk sang adik.

"Lama-lama eonni mirip sekali dengan appa. Menyebalkan!" pekik Kibum kesal, tubuhnya dihentakkan kasar sebelum melangkah keluar dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Hhh...Mianhae Kibummie." lirih Jaejoong, sedikit penyesalan menyusup di hatinya setelah membentak sang adik. Tapi ini yang memang harus dilakukan, Kibum tak boleh mengalami apa yang dulu pernah dialaminya.

_"Yunho oppa...Yunho oppa...lihat aku membawa sesuatu untuk oppa!" teriak yeoja kecil berambut panjang yang saat ini di kepang dua. Terlihat cantik dan lucu dengan baju monyet yang dipakainya, di tangannya tergenggam erat seekor katak yang tampak begitu kotor. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bahagia._

_Ya, dia begitu senang dapat menangkap katak dan dia sangat ingin menunjukkan hasil tangkapannya itu pada seseorang yang sejak tadi di panggilnya. Langkah kecilnya di ayun menapaki anak tangga di sebuah mansion mewah. Melupakan pesan sang ibu, bahwa dia tak diijinkan untuk masuk ke mansion itu dalam keadaan kotor._

_"Yunho oppa!' panggil yeoja kecil itu sambil terus menapaki anak tangga hingga lantai atas, tak ada sahutan dari orang yang di panggilnya. Bibir mungilnya tiba-tiba mengerucut sebal._

_"Ish...pabo Yunho oppa, pembohong, pembual...huh..." gerutu yeoja kecil itu. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan, tanpa menyadari ada sosok lain yang kini sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya._

_"Siapa yang kau panggil oppa, Kim Jaejoong?" suara berat seorang namja dewasa mengagetkan Jaejoong kecil yang masih setia mengumpat. Jaejoong kecil mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat dilihatnya kini dihadapannya berdiri sosok Tuan Besar Jung, majikan ayahnya dan tentu saja ada sang ayah pula di sana. Takut, Jaejoong kecil ketakutan._

_"Kangin-ah, hubungan kita memang dekat tapi tak berarti apa-apa. Kau tetap pelayan dirumahku, jadi aku rasa seharusnya kau dapat mendidik putrimu dengan baik. Lihatlah, dengan kurang ajarnya mulutnya menyebut Tuannya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Ajari anakmu sopan santun Kangin-ah. Aku tak mau mendengarnya memanggil Yunho dengan mulut lancangnya itu." _

_._

_._

_._

_Byuuuurrrr_

_"Huweeee...ampun appa, Joongie janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ampuuuunnn...hiks...hiks..." ratap Jaejoong kecil pilu saat sang ayah mengguyurnya dengan air kecilnya bergetar hebat, isakannya pun tak berhenti._

_Byuuuurrrr_

_"Huweeeee... Dingin appa, ampuuunn..."_

_Menulikan telinganya dari ratapan sang anak, Kangin terus menyiramkan air dingin pada tubuh kecil Jaejoong. Air yang di timbanya langsung dari sumur di belakang rumahnya. Dingin, tentu saja. Korea sedang musin dingin saat ini._

_"Cukup Kangin-ah!" pekik Leeteuk, tangannya memegang tangan Kangin yang sudah memegang ember dan sudah bersiap menyiram kembali tubuh kecil Jaejoong._

_"Lepaskan!" sahut Kangin dingin, menyentak tangan Leeteuk yang tengah memegang tangannya yang memegang ember. Kangin mulai bergerak mendekati Jaejoong, bersiap menyiram tubuh kecil itu lagi. Namun belum sempat dia mengguyur tubuh Jaejoong, gerakannya tiba-tiba berhenti saar Leeteuk menyodorkan sebuah pistol padanya. _

_"Bunuh dia dengan ini maka urusanmu akan selesai. Kau tak perlu lagi merasa malu karena sikap kurang ajarnya." ujar Leeteuk dingin, lalu segera meraih tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang sudah sangat dingin. Leeteuk memeluk erat tubuh kecil putrinya._

_"Joongie janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, janji tak akan memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'Oppa', umma. Joongie...hiks...hiks...ampun appa." tubuh kecil Jaejoong langsung pingsan setelah kalimat pilu itu terucap._

_"Joongie!" teriak Kangin keras, dibantingnya ember yang di pegangnya. Dia hendak meraih tubuh lemas putrinya namun segera dicegah Leeteuk._

_"Jangan menyentuhnya!" seru Leeteuk keras. " Kau puas sekarang, puas! Hanya demi orang lain kau hendak mencelakai putrimu sendiri. Ayah macam apa kau Kangin-ah!" teriak Leeteuk kesal sebelum mengangkat tubuh kecil Jaejoong._

_"Dingin Umma...hiks...ampun appa...ampun..." igau Jaejoong dengan tubuh bergetar dalam dekapan Leeteuk._

.

.

.

"...gie...Joongie..." Leeteuk menyentuh lembut bahu putri sulungnya, menyadarkan si cantik dari lamunannya. Mata bulatnya yang sudah mengeluarkan airmata menatap sayu sang ibu.

"Joongie mengapa menangis, apakah ini beban untuk putri umma ini, ehm?" Leeteuk mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, kemudian merangkul bahu putrinya penuh sayang.

"Ani umma, ini bukan sebuah beban untuk Joongie." Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum pada sang ibu.

"Lalu apa yang membuat Joongie menangis?"

"Ehm...Joongie hanya teringat sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan umma, yang bila Joongie mengingatnya selalu membuat dada Joongie sesak hingga akhirnya menangis."

"Kalau begitu jangan diingat-ingat lagi sayang."

"Ne umma." Jaejoong mengangguk dan mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya lagi pada yeoja yang telah melahirkannya.

"Ehm...apa kau sudah siap? Aigo...putri umma benar-benar sangat cantik ne." Leeteuk beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya kemudian terulur, membingkai wajah cantik putrinya.

"Ah...umma bisa saja. Kalau aku cantik, berarti umma jauh lebih cantik. Karena hanya wanita cantik yang melahirkan seorang putri yang cantik." Jaejoong kembali tersenyum kemudian memeluk perut sang ibu yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Umma dan Appa menyayangimu Joongie. Yakinlah bahwa ini yang terbaik. Semua yang kami lakukan adalah demi kamu sayang. Dengar chagi, kalau saat ini kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada seorang namja, hapus itu sekarang. Lupakan segalanya tentang dia. Yang harus kau cintai adalah namja yang akan menjadi suamimu ini, sayang." ujar Leeteuk lembut. Sakit, hatinya begitu sakit mengatakan semua ini. Bohong kalau dia tak tahu tentang perasaan sang putri. Meski Jaejoong selalu bungkam, namun sebagai ibu yang melahirkannya dia dapat merasakan semua yang dirasakan anak-anaknya. Sungguh, bila dia punya daya, Leeteuk ingin sekali mewujudkan semua impian anak-anaknya agar anak-anaknya bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang perintah dari majikannya.

"Joongie mengerti umma, Joongie mengerti dan Joongie berjanji akan mencintai suami pilihan umma dan appa. Joongie percaya akan pilihan terbaik ini Umma."

.

.

.

Sebuah Audy R8 berjalan melambat ketika memasuki area halaman sebuah restoran mewah yang sengaja dipilih Yunho untuk acara kencan Jaejoong. Perlahan berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Ahjussi pulang saja, tak perlu menunggu saya." ujar Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari mobil itu.

"Mianhamnida Nona, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Tuan muda memerintahkan saya untuk menunggu anda untuk kemudian mengantarkan anda kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan selamat." sahut sopan namja paruh baya yang di panggil Jaejoong 'ahjussi' tadi.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya ahjussi ikut saya masuk ke dalam daripada menunggu di luar." ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak Nona, anda jangan khawatir pada saya nona." namja paruhbaya itu tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo ahjussi." balas Jaejoong tak kalah sopan. Setelahnya yeoja cantik itu segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan penampilannya untuk memastikan tak ada yang kurang sama sekali dengan penampilannya.

Dengan langkah pasti Jaejoong mulai berjalan mendekati pintu utama restoran. Ada seorang pelayan yeoja yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Senyum ramah di sunggingkan pelayan itu sebagai penghormatan pada tamu yang baru datang.

"Nona Kim Jaejoong!" sebut seorang namja berjas rapi, senyumnya tak kalah ramah dari pelayan yeoja tadi. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya canggung.

"Mari, saya akan mengantar anda ke tempat yang sudah kami siapkan untuk anda dan pasangan anda." ajak Namja itu. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, setelah itu dia mulai melangkah mengikuti langkah namja berjas rapi itu.

Sedikit aneh dirasakan Jaejoong saat langkahnya melewati bagian dalam restoran itu, tampak sepi. Tak ada satu pun pengunjung di dalam restoran itu. Tentu aneh, restoran itu cukup terkenal dan biasanya akan banyak pengunjung di jam-jam segini. Tapi hari ini, benar-benar sepi.

"Tuan Jung menyewa restoran ini selama tiga jam ke depan Nona. Beliau juga meminta pada kami untuk mensterilkan tempat ini dari pengunjung lain kecuali anda dan pasangan anda." ujar namja itu seakan mengerti keheranan yang dialami Jaejoong.

Terkejut, Jaejoong dibuat terkejut dengan keterangan yang diberikan namja itu. Sungguh dia tak pernah berpikir sejauh ini. Memesankan restoran, saat Yunho meminta Yoochun memesankan sebuah restoran untuk kencan butanya dengan calon pasangannya tadi pagi, Jaejoong pikir hanya memesankan meja saja tapi...ini di luar dugaannya dan mungkin juga di luar dugaan orang lain.

"Silahkan Nona!" namja itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, kemudian membukanya dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Go-gomawo." sahut Jaejoong tergagap. Dia masih cukup bingung dengan keadaan ini. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menghinggapi otaknya. Mengapa Tuan mudanya melakukan semua uni? Apa maksudnya? Apakah... Apakah... Ah...terlalu banyak pertanyaan hingga Jaejoong sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu**

Yunho duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya, terlihat santai meski kenyataannya keadaannya tak sesantai cara duduknya. Dihadapannya, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sang kakek tampak duduk dengan angkuhnya dan tengah menegurnya keras tentang tindakannya yang berlebihan berkaitan dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Lucu sekali, bukankah anda sendiri juga bertindak berlebihan. Urusan pasangan hidup untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong, apakah hak anda untuk ikut campur?" sahut Yunho santai. Terlalu santai bahkan, padahal di ruang kelurga itu tak hanya ada dia dan kakeknya, tapi juga ada nenek, tunangannya dan beberapa maid kepercayaan yang biasa mengikuti mereka, termasuk juga Kangin dan Leeteuk yang adalah orangtua dari yeoja yang tengah mereka perdebatkan.

"Itu yang terbaik untuknya, dia sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki pasangan hidup dan aku memberikan pilihan yang terbaik untuknya." sahut Tuan Besar Jung sombong, mata yang diwariskan pada Yunho itu menatap angkuh pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Aku juga melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, yeoja terbaik dalam hidupku harus mendapatkan yang terbaik pula, bukan? Masih untung aku hanya menyewa restoran itu, kalau aku mau aku bisa saja membeli restoran itu untuk ku hadiahkan pada yeojaku itu." balas Yunho sengit. Penghakiman ini sungguh dia tak menyukainya, apalagi yang menghakimi dia adalah kakek sombongnya itu

"Jaga bicaramu Jung Yunho, yeoja yang terbaik untukmu adalah Tiffany Hwang bukan Kim Jaejoong!" seru keras Tuan Besar Jung, matanya berkilat marah menatap sang cucu yang terkesan meremehkannya.

"Hahaha...itu menurut anda, bukan buatku. Bisa apa nona Hwang ini selain menghabiskan uang dan melayaniku di ranjang, aku tak yakin akan hidup bahagia bersamanya. Ehm...tapi bukankah kebahagiaan itu tak penting untuk anda, yang penting adalah menambah pundi-pundi kekayaan anda bagaimana pun caranya. Termasuk juga mengorbankan anak dan cucu anda." ujar Yunho dingin.

"Kau...lancang bicaramu Jung Yunho!" teriak Tuan besar Jung. Tangannya terkepal erat, geram mendengar ucapan cucunya.

"Yeobo." Ny Besar Jung mengelus pelan lengan sang suami, berusaha menenangkan sang suami yang tampak kalap menghadapi Yunho, cucunya.

"Itulah kenyataannya, kalau anda mementingkan kebahagiaan keluarga anda, anda tak mungkin memisahkan anak dari ibunya, Jiyoungie ahjumma juga tak mungkin meninggalkan rumah ini. Anda sudah terlalu lama ikut campur dalam hidupku dan kali ini aku tak akan membiarkannya lagi. Jangan pernah mencampuri kepentinganku dan Jaejoong lagi. Ancamanku tak main-main harabeoji, sedikit anda menyentuh Jaejoong dan membuatnya menitikkan airmatanya lagi, saat itu juga aku akan membuat Jung Corp kebanggaan anda itu rata dengan tanah. Jangan pikir aku tak mampu, jangan berpikir karena aku diam selama ini maka anda anggap aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku bukan Jung Hankyung yang hanya dapat tertunduk dihadapan anda, aku juga bukan Jung Taecyeon yang lebih memilih menghindari anda. Aku adalah Jung Yunho, namja yang dibesarkan untuk menjadi kuat dan tangguh. Dan tentu saja pantang menyerah." ujar Yunho sebelum beranjak pergi dari duduknya setelah meluapkan emosinya dan tentu saja berhasil membuat semua yang berada satu ruangan dengannya menganga lebar dan membulatkan matanya. Tak percaya Jung Yunho berani mengancam seorang Jung Ji Hoon.

"Satu nasehat untuk anda Ji Hoon harabeoji, jangan pernah memelihara anak singa hanya karena anda ingin menguasai dunia, karena bisa jadi suatu saat dia akan berbalik menyerang anda." Yunho menyeringai lebar sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO...aaaaaahhhh...!" tiba-tiba Tuan Besar Jung memegang dada kirinya, rasa nyeri menyerangnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas kursi, dahinya mengernyit menahan sakit. Yunho hanya melirik sekejap sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan keributan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Aku belajar menjadi kejam dari orang yang tepat." lirih Yunho.

"Yeobo...!"

"Harabeoji...!"

"Tuan Besar...!"

"Kangin-ah...ambilkan obatnya...!" teriak Nyonya Besar Jung panik. "Tolong angkat dia, bawa ke kamar!" lanjutnya. Beberapa pengawal namja mengangkat tubuh Tuan Besar Jung yang sudah mulai melemas. Bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju kamar utama di mansion mewah itu.

"Hara..."

"Pulanglah Nona Hwang!" sahut Nyonya Besar Jung dingin, memotong kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulut Tiffany Hwang. Yeoja berambut merah itu diam seketika, wajahnya pias, merasa tak berguna di tengah kepanikan yang sedang terjadi.

"Leeteuk-ah antar Nona Hwang ke depan!" perintah Nyonya Besar Jung pada asisten pribadinya. Tanpa menoleh, yeoja tua yang masih tampak cantik itu melangkah masuk ke kamar utama mansion itu, tempat suaminya yang sombong itu dibaringkan.

"Mari Nona." ajak Leeteuk yang meski tak dijawab langsung oleh Tiffany Hwang namun gadis itu tetap mengikuti langkahnya. Dengan wajah tak rela tentunya.

.

.

.

Kriiiiinnnggg

Kriiiiiiiinnggg

"Yeoboseo..." sapa namja paruh baya pada penelpon diseberang sana. Terdengar suara panik diseberang sana.

"..."

"Mwo!" seru namja itu kaget. Tampaknya bukan berita bagus yang di dapatnya malam ini. Raut wajahnya berubah serius mendengarkan setiap penjelasan dari si penelpon.

"..."

"Ne Eommani." sahutnya kemudian, ada kelegaan di wajah itu sebelum kembali meletakkan gagang telpon ke tempatnya kembali.

"Han...waeyo?" tanya lembut sang istri yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sang suami yang tengah mengangkat telpon bersama dengan putra bungsunya.

"Abeoji terkena serangan jantung setelah bertengkar dengan Yunho." jelas namja itu yang adalah Jung Hankyung.

"Mwo!" seru sang istri kaget. Jung Heechul, istri dari Jung Hankyung membulatkan matanya, tak percaya.

"Hyung memang daebak." sahut si bungsu, terlihat senang mendengar berita itu. Jung Changmin tak begitu peduli meski ucapannya tadi menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Jaga bicaramu Jung Changmin!" tegur keras Heechul, matanya menatap tajam sang anak.

"Aku akan kesana, kalian jangan bertengkar. Tak usah ikut yeobo." ujar Hankyung lembut, diusapnya penuh kasih kepala sang istri sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan sayang pada bibir Heechul. Romantisme yang tercipta di antara keduanya hanya ditanggapi dengan putaran malas bola mata oleh Changmin.

"Kalau kau merasa iri sebaiknya kau segera menikah, Jung Changmin." ujar Heechul.

"Aku akan menikah setelah membawa hyung pulang kesini umma yeoppo." sahut Changmin mantap diiringi kecupan sayang di pipi ibunya, yang ditanggapi Heechul dengan senyuman hangat. Terharu mendengar penuturan putra bungsunya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya saya cukup terkejut ketika dihubungi Tuan Jung, rasanya suatu kehormatan bagi saya diberikan kesempatan untuk mengenal Nona Kim." ujar tulus seorang namja yang duduk santun dihadapan Jaejoong. Senyum canggung di ukir Jaejoong.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini, kita sama saja 'kan. Jangan sungkan seperti itu, bukankah kita nantinya akan menjadi lebih dekat." ujar Jaejoong kalem.

"Ah...hehehe...iya juga ya, saya berharap kita bisa lebih dekat. Ehm...bolehkah saya memanggil anda Joongie?" ijin namja yang mungkin akan menjadi calon suaminya nanti.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bolehkah aku...ehm...memanggil Oppa?" ujar Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Hahahaha...tentu saja. Yihan oppa, enak juga di dengar." sekali lagi Yihan mengembangkan senyumnya, kali ini dengan garukan pelan di tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

Bahagia menyelimuti hatinya yang paling dalam. Iyalah, selama ini dia atau mungkin namja-namja lain yang menjadi karyawan Jung Corp menjadikan si pengawal cantil itu sbagai idola mereka. Menurut mereka Jaejoong memiliki kecantikan alami seorang yeoja, belum lagi paket lengkap Jaejoong. Selain jago berkelahi, Jaejoong juga sangat pandai memasak dan otaknya bisa di katakan encer. Mengagumkan bukan, pantas saja Jung Yunho, Jin Yihan dan hampir semua karyawan Jung Corp sangat mengaguminya.

.

Brak

.

Tawa Yihan berhenti seketika begitu pintu ruang VVIP itu menjeplak dengan tidak elitnya. Menampilkan sosok namja bermata musang yang tengah menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Sa-sajangnim!" sebut Yihan tergagap, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan. Siapa yang tak takut ditatap penuh kebencian oleh atasan sendiri.

"Tuan Muda!" seru Jaejoong kaget, siapa yang menyangka kedatangan majikannya itu.

.

Sret

.

Dengan langkah cepat Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, kemudian menarik tubuh kecil itu hingga berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau! Hilangkan pikiranmu untuk memilikinya dan buang jauh-jauh harapanmu untuk dekat dengannya!" tuding Yunho tajam sebelum membawa Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tu-tuan Muda, tolong jangan seperti ini." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yunho pada pergelangan tangannya. Namun Yunho tampaknya tak mempedulikan hal itu, namja itu tetap fokus pada langkahnya membawa Jaejoong pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jung Yunho berhenti!" pekik Jaejoong kesal, dihempaskannya kasar tangan kekar Yunho yang mencengkramnya. Mata bulatnya menatap marah sosok majikannya yang masih terlihat kaget akibat pekikannya tadi.

"Apa? Kau memanggilku apa? Kau berani menantangku Jung Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho keras yang tentu saja mengundang perhatian seluruh karyawan restoran itu. Maklum mereka belum meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Langkah Yunho terhenti tepat di depan pintu utama restoran tersebut.

"Aku bukan Jung Jaejoong, namaku Kim Jaejoong kalau anda lupa hal itu." sahut Jaejoong dingin.

"Aku pastikan sebentar lagi nama itu akan berubah sesuai dengan keinginanku." balas Yunho tak kalah dingin. Yang dilakukan Yunho selanjutnya adalah kembali memyeret tubuh Jaejoong, membawa dengan paksa Jaejoong keluar dari restoran itu. Tanpa memperdulikan siapa pun.

"Naik!" perintah Yunho saat kini mereka sudah berdiri didekat motor besar Yunho, namun Jaejoong bergeming. Yeoja cantik itu masih berdiri, tak mengindahkan perintah Yunho.

.

Sret

.

Dengan tidak sabaran Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian mendudukkan tubuh kecil itu di atas jok belakang _Duccati_ hitam milik Yunho itu. Namja tampan itu kemudian membuka kasar jaket yang dipakainya. Dan sekali lagi dengan paksa namja itu memakaikan jaket kulit hitan itu di tubuh Jaejoong. Lalu memakaikan pula helm di kepala Jaejoong.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho segera menaiki motor itu. Memakai helmnya, kemudian memutar kuncinya, lalu menstater sebelum menjalankannya dengam kencang. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul di malam yang dingim ini. Mau tak mau secara otomatis Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Yunho. Dia tak mau mati saat ini, dia cukup mengenal Yunho dan sangat tahu bagaimana Yunho mengemudikan kendaraannya dalam keadaan emosi. Tak tahu aturan.

Dalam kecepatan laju motornya dan wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik helm, Yunho tersenyum merasakan pegangan erat Jaejoong pada pinggangnya.

.

.

.

"Yeobo...!" panggil lembut Leeteuk pada suaminya yang baru saja memasuki rumah mereka. Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam ketika Kangin memasuki rumah mungil mereka.

"Jangan katakan apapun chagi, aku sedang tak ingin memikirkan apapun." ujar Kangin saat dirasa Leeteuk ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Joongie belum pulang dan ponselnya sama sekali tak dapat dihubungi." lirih Leeteuk yang tentu saja dapat didengar Kangin.

"Hhhh..." Kangin menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghempaskan pantatnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Tangan kanannya memijat pelan kepalanya, pusing.

"Mianhae." Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang suami, tangannya terulur demi memijat pundak sang suami. Lelah, Leeteuk sangat tahu kalau suaminya mengalami kelelahan. Tak hanya fisiknya namun juga pikirannya.

"Bukan salahmu chagi, kau tak perlu meminta maaf." lirih Kangin, senyum tipis coba dikembangkan bibir tipisnya.

"Yeobo...bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja dari mansion Jung?"

"Kita terlalu banyak berhutang budi pada keluarga itu chagi."

"Kita sudah membayarnya selama ini, kita mengabdi pada mereka lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Apa hal itu tak cukup untuk membayar hutang budi kita pada mereka? Kangin-ah...ini demi Joongie dan Bummie. Aku..."

"Aku cukup mengerti kegusaran dan kegundahan hatimu, Leeteuk-ah. Tapi harus meninggalkan keluarga ini, itu tak mungkin chagi. Tuan Besar tak hanya membantuku namun juga orangtuaku. Pesan terakhir appa sebelum beliau meninggal adalah memintaku untuk mengabdikan seluruh hidupku pada keluarga Jung, demi membalas budi baik mereka."

"Termasuk juga dengan mengorbankan anakmu?" Leeteuk memicing tajam pada suaminya.

"Apa maksudmu?'

"Jangan menutup matamu akan kenyataan yang ada Kangin-ah. Kau berpura-pura tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Tuan Muda dan Joongie, padahal kita semua tahu hal itu. Aku tak bermaksud mengikatkan Joongie pada Tuan Muda dan sejujurnya aku tak begitu suka dengan perjodohan itu. Apalagi ide itu datangnya dari Tuan Besar. Aku masih ingin Joongie menggapai impiannya Kangin-ah." ujar Leeteuk panjang lebar.

"Ini jalan yang terbaik, percayalah. Joongie kita pasti mengerti."

"Tentu dia mengerti Kangin-ah, bahkan sangat mengerti. Tapi...apa kau peduli dengan perasaannya? Kau tahu Kangin-ah, kadang aku merasa tak cukup memgenalimu. Kau banyak berubah, lama-lama aku merasa kau semakin mirip dengan Jung Ji Hoon." ujar Leeteuk dingin sebelum berlalu dari sisi suaminya. Menyisakan Kangin dalam kesunyian.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untuk kalian. Demia kebahagiaan kalian, akan lebih baik Joongie menikah dengan namja yang mau menerima dia apa adanya dan tak memandang status sosial kita. Aku hanya ingin dia dihargai sebagaimana layaknya seirang menantu chagiya." ujar Kangin pelan, meski begitu Leeteuk masih dapat mendengarnya. Yeoja paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dalam diam ketika menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya, Leeteuk mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kangin, suaminya. Tapi...benarkah Jaejoong kan bahagia dengan namja pilihan mereka? Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong justru merasa menderita? Kenapa semua terasa sulit? Tuhan...apa yang harus kami lakukan, ratap Leeteuk dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Mmmmpppphhhh..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho melumat kasar bibir cherrynya, penuh amarah. Ya...Yunho marah, sangat marah bahkan. Marah pada semuanya, pada takdirnya sebagai makhluk Tuhan yang menurutnya teramat sangat menderita. Marah pada Keluarganya yang menurutnya sangat brengsek dan tak punya rasa sayang padanya. Marah pada Jaejoong yang tak kunjung menerima perasaannya. Harus apa? Dia harus bagaimana lagi?

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho melepas ciumannya pada bibir Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap dalam mata bulat milik Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yunho mencurukkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong dan detik berikutnya tubuh besar itu sudah bergetar hebat. Menangis, Yunho menangis pilu di bahu Jaejoong. Selalu seperti ini, hanya pada Jaejoong Yunho dapat dengan bebas menunjukkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Sosok yang terlihat dingin dan keras itu terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini.

"Katakan padaku, Boo. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bisa kehilangan semuanya Boo, aku bisa hidup tanpa semuanga tapi aku tak bisa bila harus kehilanganmu. Temani aku Boo, temani aku melalui semua ini. Aku membutuhkanmu...hiks...hiks..."

Sekali lagi Yunho merendahkan dirinya dihadapan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Yeoja yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan dia bertahan selama ini. Yeoja yang sangat dipujanya, dan hanya pada yeoja inilah dia mampu menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

Jaejoong hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Yunho, hanya tangan kanannya yang bergerak lembut di atas punggung namja Jung itu. Apa dia tak sakit? Sakit, sangat sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat begitu rapuhnya seorang Jung Yunho, terlebih yang membuat namja itu rapuh adalah dirinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jaejoong sendiri bingung. Kalau saja dia tak memikirkan kedua orangtuanya mungkin Jarjoong akan bertindak cuek saja dan mungkin juga dia akan langsung menerima cinta Yunho, tapi ada orangtuanya, yang tentu saja akan menolak seandainya dia bertindak seperti itu. Jaejoong begitu patuh pada orangtuanya, terutama ayahnya. Dia tak dapat melihat kekecewaan di wajah kedua orangtuanya.

"Ikutlah pergi denganku, Boo. Kita pergi jauh dari mereka, kita bangun keluarga kita tanpa bayang-bayang mereka." ajak Yunho, matanya menyiratkan harapan yang begitu besar pada yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Namun gelengan kepala yang sama dari Jaejoong memupuskan harapan itu seketika.

"Wae? Waeyo Boo?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Karena kita memang tak seharusnya bersama Tuan Muda. Kita berbeda, sangat berbeda. Apa kata orang bila mereka tahu salah satu keturunan bangsawan Jung menikahi pelayan pribadinya? Saya tak sanggup membayangkan hal itu. Saya juga tak siap bila kedua orangtua saya dihujat oleh khalayak ramai karena dianggap tak becus mendidik putrinya hingga putrinya bisa berbuat selancang itu." sahut Jaejoong tenang.

"Omong kosong! Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku tak butuh pendapat orang lain untuk memilikimu, Boo!" teriak keras Yunho, tubuhnya yang semula duduk tenang di atas sofa kini berdiri dengan gusar. Mata musangnya menatap tajam sosok Jaejoong.

"Mungkin anda tak peduli, tapi saya peduli Tuan Muda. Saya harus tetap memikirkan orangtua saya karena hanya mereka lah yang saya miliki. Saya tak..."

"DIAM! Kau pikir aku bisa melihatmu dengan namja itu, kau pikir aku tak sakit membayangkan kau yang akan bersetebuh dengannya. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho marah sembari menyerahkan sepucuk senjata api yang tadi sempat diambilnya dari laci kepada Jaejoong.

"Tuan Muda...!" pekik Jaejoong kaget, tangannya bergetar hebat ketika menerima senjata itu.

"Aku sudah pernah mengajarimu bagaimana menggunakannya bukan? Di sini, kau hanya perlu menembak tepat di sini, maka semua akan berakhir dan kau bebas menikah dengan namja itu. Cha...lakukan Boo!" Yunho berjalan agak menjauh dari Jaejoong sebelum mengambil posisi siap di bidik oleh peluru di dalam senjata yang dibawa Jaejoong setelah memberitahu dimana Jaejoong harus menembaknya.

Diam, Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Kalut dan bingung menyergap hatinya tiba-tiba. Sungguh, bukan ini keinginannya.

"Mianhae oppa." lirih Jaejoong sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ditempat yang yang tadi Yunho tunjuk. Jaejoong mulai menarik pelatuknya.

.

Ctak

.

Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya. Pasrah bila ini memang akhir dari hidupnya. Mati di tangan orang yang paling dicintainya adalah yang terbaik menurutnya daripada dia harus melihat yeojanya menikah dengan namja lain.

.

Grep

.

"Pabbo!" lirih Jaejoong ketika tubuhnya kini sudah memeluk erat namja tinggi besar yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu. Pukulan-pukulan kecil dilayangkan tangan rampingnya ada dada Yunho.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya? Apa kau pikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Seharusnya kau tak memintaku menembakmu. Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan setelah kehilanganmu? Pabbo...pabbo..." racau Jaejoong, isakan kecil lolos begitu saja dari pemilik bibir mungil itu.

"Boo..." lirih Yunho yang terlihat masih cukup kaget dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah aku egois oppa? Bolehkah aku egois dengan ingiin memilikimu?" ujar pelan Jaejoong, mata bulatnya menatap mata setajam musang milik Yunho yang sekali lagi menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan.

"K-kau memanggilku a-apa Boo? O-oppa...k-kau memanggilku oppa?" Yunho mengembangkan senyum senangnya. Ini harapannya bukan? Setelah sekian tahun menanti Jaejoong memanggilnya 'oppa' kembali. Hari ini, malam ini, Jaejoongnya telah kembali.

"Oppa...Yunho oppa..." manja Jaejoong, ada satu perasaan lega saat mengucapkan kata itu. Panggilan yang sudah terlalu lama tak keluar dari bibirnya, selama ini dia hanya memendam keinginannya untuk memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'oppa'.

Setelah kejadian buruk itu, Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Tak pernah sekalipun dia memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Meski berulangkali Yunho memintanya. Dia takut, takut akan hukuman dari ayahnya, takut ayahnya dihukum oleh Tuannya atas kelancangannya itu.

"Aku senang kau memanggilku seperti itu, Boo." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya ada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah aku egois kali ini, oppa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap imut.

"Kita memang harus egois untuk kebahagiaan kita, Boo." Yunhi membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong, bibir hatinya tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Apa oppa yakin kita akan bahagia?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ehm." Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tak ba..."

"Ssssttt...kau tahu aku tak pernah ingkar janji Boo. Kalau aku mengatakan kita akan bahagia berdua selamanya, maka kita akan bahagia. Aku tak memerlukan harta keluarga Jung untuk bahagia karena aku sudah memiliki harta yang jauh lebih dapat membuatku bahagia." bisik Yunho lembut.

"Aku pegang janji oppa." Jaejoong menggerakkan jemarinya lembut di atas permukaan pipi Yunho.

"Kau bisa membunuhku kalau aku ingkar, Boo." Yunho menatap dalam manik hitam yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Saranghae, Boo." bisik Yunho kemudian.

"Nado saranghae, Yunho oppa." balas Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum senang. Perlahan bibir hatinya berusaha mendekati bibir mungil Jaejoong. Tapi...

"Do not touch my lips before we marry." Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuknya di atas permukaan bibir hati Yunho. Kemudian di dorongnya pelan bibir itu hinggamenjauh dari bibirnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho tak terima.

"Wae? Kau bertanya kenapa? Ha...lucu sekali. Nappeun...kau sudah sering menyentuhnya oppa, bahkan kau sama sekali tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah memukul lengan Yunho.

"Kau diam saja Boo, aku pikir kau menikmatinya. Jadi...ya..." Yunho menggerakkan bahunya ke atas, bersikap acuh tak acuh setelah pernyataan frontalnya.

"Ish...aku membencimu oppa dan jangan lagi menyentuhku!" pekik Jaejoong, semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Terlalu malu menanggapi Yunho.

"Ehm...tidak akan sebelum kita menikah, Boo dan ehm...will you marry me, Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya dihadapan Jaejoong, tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong, kemudian mengecup punggungnya pelan. Matanya menatap penuh harap sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, dapat dilihatnya mata bulat itu kini berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi yeoja yang paling bahagia bila dapat menikah dengan namja yang paling kucintai, Oppa." Jaejoong mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Yunho, kemudian kembali membelai lembut wajah Yunho.

"Apakah itu tandanya kau menerima lamaranku, Boo?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Boo."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuma mau bilang...**

**Mianhae kalo ceritanya jadi gak jelas gini _**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo untuk semua dukungannya selama ini dengan reveiw, follow dan favoritin ff ini...**

**Love you all 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^_^ CHO EVIL ^_^**


End file.
